<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Affair by SomeSouthParkFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707528">Family Affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan'>SomeSouthParkFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Secrets, Out of Control teen, Pregnancy, Recreational Drug Use, bad influence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kenny agrees to take in his troubled nephew, a family secret comes out that changes the family dynamic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny McCormick/Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Family Affair</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>“There’s no way we’re getting Aurora a pony!” My wife Kelly exclaims. We only have a few days left before Christmas and we haven’t even started shopping. Hell, we just put up our tree this morning. We’re sitting down writing out lists of what to buy for our family. Aurora is our daughter. </p><p>“Why not? We can afford it!” I try to reason with her. It’s true, money isn’t an issue here. I’m a top Advertising Executive and she’s a Psychiatrist. Together, we bring home $500k a year. Like I said, money isn’t the issue. </p><p>“That’s besides the point! Remember when we got her a bunny?”</p><p>I laugh. “Oh come on Kelly! She was only 5!”</p><p>“She’s 6 now!”</p><p>“I just want to spoil my little princess! There’s nothing more I love in the world than spoiling my kids!” I kiss Kelly’s belly. “That includes you too, little one.” Kelly is five months pregnant. We already have a son and a daughter so we want this baby to be a surprise. </p><p>“I love spoiling my kids too, but the pony is not happening!”</p><p>I put my hands up in defeat. “Fine, you win! You can also be the one to break the news to Aurora on Christmas morning.”</p><p>“Kenny!” She playfully smacks my arm. </p><p>“I’m kidding baby.”</p><p>“What do you want to get Connor?” Connor is our 12 year old son. </p><p>“Well we just got him a guitar for his birthday so maybe clothes for Christmas.” </p><p>“That isn’t exciting.”</p><p>I chuckle. “I swear it gets harder to shop for them the older they get.”</p><p>“No kidding. We give them everything they want year round.”</p><p>“We really have spoiled them, huh?” </p><p>“We? You mean YOU have!” She laughs. I can’t argue with her there. </p><p>I laugh. “I can’t help it. I just want to give them the life I wish I had as a child. Their childhood experience is nothing like mine, thank God!” </p><p>“You worked hard to make sure of that.” Kelly puts her arms around me and smiles.</p><p>“Yes I did!” We start kissing. </p><p>“Gross! Do you guys have to do that in here?” We turn and see Connor. His face is red. Priceless! Kelly quickly hides the list behind her. </p><p>“How do you think you got here kiddo?” I smirk just before kissing Kelly again. </p><p>“Dad, please!” He turns his head away. </p><p>Kelly pulls away from. “What? You’re 12! You took sex ed!” I try to kiss her again, but she covers my mouth.</p><p>“Kenny, stop! You’re embarrassing him!” </p><p>“Yes, please stop!” Connor chimes in. </p><p>I start laughing. “Okay, okay fine! Did you need something?” I ask him. </p><p>He nods. “Can I have $40? Tommy and I are going to Dave and Busters.”</p><p>“Only $40 this time?”</p><p>“Yes, mom told me I can’t ask for more than that at a time.” That’s true. I usually give him $100 when he goes out with friends, but Kelly thought it would be in his best interest if I don’t give him that much anymore.</p><p>“Fair enough.” I pull out my wallet and give him $40. “Do you need a ride?” </p><p>He shakes his head. “No, Tommy’s mom is picking me up.” Tommy Black is Connor’s best and the son of Bebe and Token. </p><p>“Oh okay. Have fun and be back by 7.” </p><p>“See you guys!” He quickly heads out the door. </p><p>“That was close. At least he didn’t hear what we were planning to buy.” She pulls the list back out. </p><p>I nod in agreement. “Yeah. I think we should work on our lists later.”</p><p>“Good idea.” She folds the paper up and yawns. “I’m a little tired, so I’m going to take a nap.” </p><p>“Go for it. You and the baby need plenty of rest. What do you want for dinner?” </p><p>She thinks for a moment. “I think I’m in the mood for Mexican.” </p><p>“I’ll see what I can get Sue to whip up for you.” Sue is our private chef. Neither one of us can cook so she definitely comes in handy. </p><p>“Thank you baby!” </p><p>“You’re welcome. Enjoy your nap.” I give her another kiss before she heads upstairs. Before I have a chance to reach out to Sue, my doorbell rings. Normally, I would have my butler answer it, but since I’m already by the door, I go ahead and open. I’m shocked to see my brother on the other side. </p><p>“Kevin? What are you doing here?” </p><p>He smirks. “Kenny!” He hugs me. “I’m surprised you answered your own door for once!” </p><p>“Umm…yeah. Like I said, what are you doing here?” </p><p>His expression completely changes. “Can we talk?”</p><p>I raise my eyebrow. “You drove all this way just to talk? Haven’t you ever heard of a cell phone?” He lives in Albuquerque which isn’t exactly around the corner. </p><p>“Can we go for a drive and talk?” I can hear the desperation in his voice. </p><p>“This sounds serious…”</p><p>He nods. “It is…”</p><p>“Let me leave Kelly a note and we’ll go.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Not only do I leave a note for Kelly, I also leave a note in the kitchen for Sue so she can get started on dinner just in case I’m not back by the time Kelly wakes up from her nap. </p><p>“So what’s this all about?” I ask Kevin as he’s been driving in circles for the past 10 minutes, but hasn’t said a word. </p><p>“It’s about Chase…” Chase is my 17 year old nephew. </p><p>“What about him?” </p><p>Kevin sighs. “He’s out of control! Selling drugs, getting into fights in school which have gotten him kicked out, shoplifting, and he’s in a gang.” </p><p>“Chase? That doesn’t sound like him.” I know he can be a little troublesome at times, but not to this extreme. </p><p>Kevin nods sadly. I can tell this is really troubling him. “I don’t recognize him anymore. Shelly and I don’t know what else to do…that’s where you come in.” He’s married to Shelly. Don’t ask how or why that happened. </p><p>“Do you need money or something? I assume you want to send him to a private school since he got kicked out of school. Hell, maybe he’ll benefit from going to a boarding school.” I knew money was going to be involved. This isn’t the first time Kevin has come to me for money, especially when it comes to Chase.</p><p>“No.” Kevin lets out a deep sigh. “We were wondering if Chase can come live with you after the holidays? We want him to be able to finish his senior year on time.” </p><p>Holy shit! I damn sure wasn’t expecting that. “I don’t know Kevin…”</p><p>Kevin frowns. “You don’t know? Come on Kenny, you have a 10 bedroom house!”</p><p>“Dude, first of all, it’s only 8 bedrooms. Second, remember Kelly is pregnant! I don’t want to put her in a situation where she’s stressed out. It’s not good for her or the baby.”</p><p>“Come on Kenny. We’re family and family helps family.” </p><p>I glare at him. “Really Kevin?” Shit, I’ve been helping him out for I don’t know how long. </p><p>“Yes really! I think after all this time you owe me one!” He glares back at me. </p><p>I look away from him. “You’re really going to throw that in my face?” </p><p>He nods. “I just wanted to remind you about what I’ve done for you. You wouldn’t have had the opportunity to live this fabulous life if it weren’t for me.” </p><p>“You don’t know that!” </p><p>He chuckles. “I’m pretty sure you would’ve had a hard time achieving that goal!” </p><p>I look out the window and sigh. “Did you come here to make me feel guilty?” </p><p>“Is it working?” </p><p>I turn and look at him. “A little bit…”</p><p>Kevin smiles. “So you’ll let Chase move in?”</p><p>“I have to discuss this with my wife first. You understand that don’t you?” </p><p>He nods as he pulls the car into my driveway. “That’s fine, but I need an answer as soon as possible.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to her and I’ll call you later. You probably should head back, I know that’s a long drive for you.” </p><p>Kevin shakes his head. “Actually we’re staying at a hotel in Denver. We thought we would surprise our parents for Christmas.” </p><p>“Why can’t Chase move in with one of them?” I ask. </p><p>“You know why he can’t move in with mom and dad.” My parents are alcoholics, that’s definitely the last place he needs to live. </p><p>“What about Shelly’s parents?” </p><p>“They’re not in the best position health wise to care for a rebellious teen.”</p><p>I nod in agreement. “Fair enough. Like I said, I’ll talk to Kelly and get back to you later.” I tell him as I get out of the car.</p><p>“Thank you. Remember, family helps family.” I close the door and he drives off. I let out another sigh. I don’t think Kelly is going to like this at all…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Kenny is 32.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>When I arrive back home, I find Kelly in the dining room eating pizza. “Hi baby.” She greets me. I give her a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“How was your nap?” I ask her. </p><p>“It was refreshing, but now I’m starving.”</p><p>I raise my eyebrow as she takes another bite of her pizza. “I told Sue you wanted Mexican.”</p><p>Kelly chuckles. “I wasn’t craving that anymore. I told her I want a pizza with everything on it.” She holds up a slice of pizza. “Want some?”</p><p>She wasn’t kidding when she said it has everything on it. I feel sick just looking at it. “No thanks. Listen, we need to talk.”</p><p>She wipes her mouth. “Sure. What is it?”</p><p>I sit down and let out a sigh. “I don’t know if you got my note about me stepping out for a bit...”</p><p>She nods. “I did.”</p><p>“It was because Kevin stopped by.”</p><p>“Kevin’s in town? Why didn’t you just invite him in?”</p><p>“He wanted to ask me for something.”</p><p>Kelly laughs. “No surprise there. How much does he want this time?”</p><p>“He didn’t want money. He wants us to take Chase in so he can finish his senior year.”</p><p>“Chase?”</p><p>I nod. “Yeah, he got kicked out of school for fighting. He’s having some behavioral issues and Kevin and Shelly are at their wits end.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“I told him I would talk to you first to see how you feel about it.”</p><p>She puts her arm on my shoulder. “How do you feel about it? You don’t seem to happy.”</p><p>I shrug. “I’m not happy about the circumstances, but I guess I’m okay with it as long as you are.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes. So is it okay if my nephew moves in with us?”</p><p>Kelly looks away. I think I know the answer. “I don’t know. If he’s as bad as you say, what kind of affect do you think he’ll have on our kids? Especially Connor?”</p><p>“Connor’s a good kid. I don’t think he’ll be a bad influence on him. Maybe Connor might rub off on Chase.” I can only hope. Connor is focused on school and his guitar lessons. It might be good for Chase to be around him. </p><p>Kelly looks at me and raises her eyebrow. “Do you really believe that?”</p><p>“Yes! He deserves a chance to prove himself.”</p><p>“So if I do say yes, when does Kevin want him to move in?”</p><p>“After the holidays.”</p><p>“Where’s he going to go if I say no?”</p><p>I shrug. “I don’t know. I don’t think Kevin has many options. He just wants chase to graduate.”</p><p>Kelly sighs. “Fine, he can stay.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, but as long as he has the same rules as our kids.”</p><p>“Of course. If he gets out of control, we’ll have to do something else.”</p><p>“You sound like you’re already planning to get rid of him.”</p><p>I shake my head. “I’m not. I want the boy to do well.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>I hug her. “Thank you. I really appreciate this.”</p><p>“Anything to help out your family.”</p><p>“I’ll let Kevin know right away. Thank you so much babe.” I hug her again and follow that with a kiss. I head into my study and call Kevin. </p><p>“Hey bro. So what’s the deal?” He asks when he answers. </p><p>“I spoke with Kelly and she’s on board with it.”</p><p>“Great! So I’ll bring him over the day after Christmas.” </p><p>That’s not what he said originally. “The day after Christmas? I thought you said after the holidays? I was thinking after New Years.” </p><p>“That was the plan, but Shelly has to get back to work so instead of making another trip, we’ll bring him the day after Christmas.” </p><p>I put my hand on my head and groan. “I see…” </p><p>“I hope that doesn’t change things.” </p><p>I shake my head. “No it doesn’t. I’ll let Kelly know.”</p><p>“Cool. Chase is looking forward to it.” </p><p>“Is he?” </p><p>“Why do you ask that?” </p><p>“I mean you’re making him leave his home to move to another state with his uncle. Away from his parents and friends. That has to be tough for a 17 year old.”</p><p>“Well if he acted like he had some sense, he could stay put. Besides, you’re his favorite uncle. He doesn’t mind.” </p><p>“Somehow I doubt I’m his favorite.” </p><p>“You know you two have always had a special bond.” </p><p>“Kevin…” I wish he would stop making comments like that. </p><p>“It’s true! I know he’ll be in good hands with you and Kelly.”</p><p>“I hope we don’t regret this.”  </p><p>“It will be fine. I’ll talk to you later.” </p><p>“Later.” We hang up. I let out another sigh. Now I have to tell Kelly that Chase will be here sooner than expected…</p><p>It’s now Christmas Eve, and every year Kelly and I host a Christmas Eve dinner with my friends and their families. Stan and Wendy and their 6 month old daughter Rachel, Kyle and Rebecca and their 4 year old daughter Katelyn and their 2 year old son Noah, and Cartman and Heidi. We finished dinner and exchanged gifts. The women are in the living room chatting and the guys and I are in the basement having drinks. I told them about the plans with Chase. </p><p>“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Stan asks me. </p><p>I sigh. “I kind of feel like I have to.” </p><p>“Kevin’s a dick for throwing this in your face like this.” I glare at him as I’m worried he may say too much. </p><p>“He needs my help.”</p><p>“He always needs your help!”</p><p>“I owe him for everything…” </p><p>“You don’t owe him shit! He made his choice!” </p><p>“How could I turn down his request?”</p><p>“Easy, say no.” </p><p>“I want to make sure Chase graduates.” </p><p>“Kevin has other options.”</p><p>I nod. “I know, but he doesn’t want to pay for them or ask me for the money.” </p><p>“You really need to stop letting your family take advantage of you just because you have money.” </p><p>“Yeah, instead you should help your friends…especially one that’s a struggling business owner.” Cartman adds in. He has a business…I’m not sure what it is since he can never really explain it to any of us. </p><p>“Dude, it’s not about you!” Kyle chimes in. </p><p>“You need money?” I ask Cartman. </p><p>He nods. “Yes, my business isn’t taking off the way we hoped. I need to pay my mortgage!” He holds his hand out and Stan smacks it away. </p><p>“Don’t you dare give him money! This is what I mean, stop letting people take advantage of you. I know you want to help everyone, but their problems aren’t yours.” </p><p>I shrug. “Kevin’s problem kind of is.” </p><p>“Only if you let it be…” Stan glares at me. </p><p>I shake my head. “Come on dude…”</p><p>I notice Kyle looking back and forth between the two of us. “Is there something you two aren’t sharing?” He asks as he raises his eyebrow.</p><p>I shake my head. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>I smile and nod. “Yes. I’m going to go check on my wife. I’ll be right back.” </p><p>“Kenny, wait-“ Stan begins to say, but I stop him. </p><p>“I’ll be back!” I quickly head upstairs. I let out a huge sigh of relief. For a moment there, I thought Stan was going to reveal a secret that I’ve been keeping from my family. I’m grateful that he didn’t. I have to make sure my secret stays a secret until the time is right…</p><p>The next morning, my Butler lets me know that I have a visitor. I wasn’t expecting anyone so imagine my surprise when I head to the foyer and see a 5’8 blonde haired, blue eyed teenager at my door with suitcases. “Hey there, Uncle Kenny!” Chase greets me with a smile. He wasn’t suppose to come until tomorrow…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p>
<p>Kenny’s POV</p>
<p>“Well...aren’t you going to let me in?” Chase asks me. </p>
<p>I look over his shoulders to see if Kevin or Shelly is with him. “Where are your parents?” I ask.</p>
<p>“At grandpa and grandma Marsh’s house.”</p>
<p>“How did you get here?”</p>
<p>He wraps his arms around himself and starts shaking. “Can we talk in inside? It’s cold as balls out here!”</p>
<p>I nod. “Right, come on in.” I step aside and allow him to come in. He brings his suitcases in and I close the door. </p>
<p>“Who was at the door?” Kelly asks as she’s walking down the stairs. She looks at Chase. “Oh, hi Chase!”</p>
<p>Chase smiles. “Hi Aunt Kelly! Do you guys have any food? I’m starving!”</p>
<p>“Can you keep your voice down?” I whisper.  “The kids are still asleep.”</p>
<p>“Sleeping in on Christmas? If my parents were loaded like you guys, I wouldn’t sleep in!” I shake my head as I put my hand on my head.</p>
<p>“I’m awake!” We hear as Aurora comes running down the stairs. She heads towards the Christmas tree, but Kelly stops her and gives her a hug.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas sweetheart!”</p>
<p>“Marry Christmas Mommy and Daddy! I can’t wait to see what Santa brought me!”</p>
<p>“You have to wait for Connor.”</p>
<p>“Do I have to?” Aurora pouts. </p>
<p>I nod. “Yes, don’t be rude. Say hi to your cousin.”</p>
<p>She looks at Chase and waves. “Hi Chase! I heard you’re going to stay with us.”</p>
<p>He nods. “I am.”</p>
<p>“This should be fun!”</p>
<p>“I hope so!” Aurora heads back upstairs. Chase turns to me. “Are you going to show me to my room or is your butler going to do that?”</p>
<p>“We need to talk first.” I tell him. </p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>I give him a stern look. He knows what I want to talk about. “Do your parents know you’re here?”</p>
<p>He looks away from me and shrugs. “I’m sure they’ll figure it out “</p>
<p>I’m completely taken aback. “What?”</p>
<p>He glares at me. “What’s the big deal? I’m moving in anyway. I’m doing them a favor.”</p>
<p>“That’s not cool. They’re probably worried sick about you! You’re in enough trouble as it is so why would you run off like that?”</p>
<p>Chase stands up and sighs. “Can we talk about this later?” </p>
<p>“We’re going to talk about this now! SIT DOWN!” I yell, which causes Kelly to jump. I put one arm around her and my other hand on her belly. “I’m sorry honey.”</p>
<p>“Kenny, baby, it’s Christmas. We can talk about this later on.” She whispers to me.</p>
<p>I nod in agreement. “Fine.” I turn towards Chase. “I’m going to call your parents and let them know you’re here.” </p>
<p>Chase rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Can someone show me to my room?”</p>
<p>I look at Kelly. “Can you show him while I call my brother?”</p>
<p>She smiles and nods. “Of course. Follow me Chase.” He grabs his suitcases and follows Kelly upstairs. </p>
<p>I grab my phone and call Kevin. “Hey bro. Why are you calling so early?” He sounds groggy as hell. I can tell he just woke up.</p>
<p>“Do you know where your son is?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s asleep in Stan’s old room.” </p>
<p>“Guess again. He’s here.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“He showed up at my door about 20 minutes ago with suitcases.” </p>
<p>“You’re kidding me!” </p>
<p>“I wish I were. What the hell is going on?” </p>
<p>“Kenny, I’m sorry I honestly didn’t know. Let me get dressed and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” I hang up just as Kelly comes back downstairs. “I just spoke to Kevin. He’ll be here soon.”</p>
<p>“Great. Chase is watching tv. Should I call the kids down to open their gifts?” </p>
<p>I nod. “Might as well. Let’s get that out of the way before Kevin gets here. I don’t want to spoil the day for them.” </p>
<p>“You’re so generous. I’ll go get them.” </p>
<p>It took Kevin about an hour to get to my house. It worked out because it gave Connor and Aurora time to open their gifts. Chase stayed in his room. “Thanks for coming.” I greet Kevin as he comes in. I give Shelly a hug. “Hi Shelly.”</p>
<p>“Hi Kenny, Merry Christmas!” She greets me.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas! Please excuse the mess, the kids just finished opening up their gifts.” I point at all the wrapping paper all over the floor. Kelly tries to clean it up, but I tell her to relax. That’s what we have our maid for. </p>
<p>“No problem.” Kevin tells me. </p>
<p>“Chase? Get down here now!” I yell out to him.  </p>
<p>“Kenny, I’m really sorry about this. We didn’t know he left.” Shelly explains to me. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I figured if we all sit and talk about this, we can get to the bottom of it.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure we will.” </p>
<p>Just then Chase comes downstairs. “Mom…dad…” He greets his parents coldly. </p>
<p>“Chase!” Shelly hugs him. “Don’t ever scare us like that again!” </p>
<p>“Were you really scared? I bet you didn’t even notice I was gone until Uncle Kenny called you.” </p>
<p>Shelly looks at him. “Why on earth did you leave?” </p>
<p>“Why do you care?”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk to your mother that way!” I tell Chase, he ignores me. </p>
<p>“You guys couldn’t wait to get rid of me! Admit it! That’s why I have to move in here!” He yells. </p>
<p>“That’s not true at all. We just want you to graduate.” Kevin steps in. </p>
<p>“I can do that in Albuquerque! Haven’t you heard of homeschool?” </p>
<p>“You need to be in an atmosphere where you can thrive. I think Kenny and Kelly would be a good influence on you.” </p>
<p>“Yeah right! You just want to make things easier on yourselves!” </p>
<p>“That’s not true. We love you and we want what’s best for you!” Shelly tries to hug Chase, but he moves away from her. </p>
<p>“That sounds good, but I’m not buying it!” </p>
<p>“Chase, please don’t be so hard on your parents. They’re only thinking about your best interest.” Kelly tries to reason with him.</p>
<p>“Let me ask you something Aunt Kelly. If Connor got kicked out of school, would you send him out of state to live with family?” </p>
<p>She nods. “If I thought it were in his best interest, yes.” </p>
<p>“You guys are full of shit!” Chase snorts. “So I’ve made a few mistakes! That doesn’t mean I should be shipped off to relatives! Why can’t you guys be parents and deal with me?” </p>
<p>I’ve had enough of his attitude. “Watch it Chase! There’s no need for the attitude! You should consider yourself lucky that you have a loving uncle who’s willing to take you in.” </p>
<p>“Kenny…” Kevin shoots me a warning look. </p>
<p>“There are plenty of kids in your position or worse and they don’t have anyone to turn to! Stop acting like the world owes you something!” </p>
<p>Kevin grabs my arm. “Can I speak with you in private?” I nod and we go in the kitchen. “Why are you being so hard on him?”</p>
<p>“Are you serious? He “ran away” on Christmas Day and he’s being very disrespectful to everyone! But I’m being hard on him?”</p>
<p>“He’s just a kid.”</p>
<p>I think I’m starting to understand why Chase behaves the way he does. “From what you’ve told me, a kid with a lot of behavioral issues. Maybe that’s why because you and Shelly have let him slide all these years!” </p>
<p>“We punish him. But yelling at him isn’t going to do anything but make him run away again.”</p>
<p>“Then maybe this arrangement isn’t a good idea. I’m not going to let him misbehave and be disrespectful in my house without correcting him. Kelly isn’t either.” </p>
<p>Kevin sighs. “Just try to be a little nicer. He needs it especially right now. It’s obvious this change isn’t going to be easy for him.” </p>
<p>I put my hands up in defeat. “Fine!” We head back into the living room and I see Chase putting away an envelope. “What’s going on? What do you have?” </p>
<p>“Relax Kenny, it’s the gift you and Kelly got for him.” Shelly tells me. </p>
<p>I raise my eyebrow. “A gift?” </p>
<p>Chase holds up an envelope. “It’s a gift card for $100. Thank you Uncle Kenny and Aunt Kelly.”</p>
<p>I look at Kelly and she shrugs. I know this was her doing, but I’ll play along. “You’re welcome. Now don’t you think you owe all of us an apology for the stunt you pulled today?” </p>
<p>“You’re right. I’m sorry. I was angry with my parents and I wanted to hurt them.” He looks at Kelly and me. “I’m sorry you two were caught in the middle. I’m grateful that you’re letting me stay here and I promise I won’t let you down.”</p>
<p>“Thank you honey.” Shelly hugs and kisses him. “You make sure you do everything Kenny and Kelly tell you. Do you understand?” </p>
<p>“Yes mom.”</p>
<p>“You know you can come back home the day you graduate.” Kevin adds in. </p>
<p>“I’ll be counting down the days…”</p>
<p>I clear my throat. “I think it’s time we sit down and establish the rules while you’re here..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Chase’s POV</p><p>I’ve been in South Park for three weeks now. I’m already missing Albuquerque. I’ve made some friends at school, but it just isn’t the same. They’re nothing like the people I hung out with back home. I’m trying to give them a chance.</p><p>Living with Uncle Kenny isn’t what I expected either. I thought I would be pampered and spoiled like his kids are, but it’s been the complete opposite. They make me do chores! They have hired help for that, for fuck’s sake! I have the feeling most of that was his wife’s idea. I get the impression that she doesn’t like me. Uncle Kenny use to be cool, I really don’t know what happened to him.  </p><p>I hear music playing and I decide to check it out. I’m sure it’s Connor since he’s the one with all the instruments. I open his door and I see him sitting on his bed playing his guitar. He looks really focused. This kid needs a lot of work. I walk up behind him.  “What are you playing?”</p><p>Connor jumps up and turns around. “Chase? You scared me...”</p><p>“My bad. So, what are you playing?”</p><p>“Jingle Bells.”</p><p>I roll my eyes. “You know Christmas is over, right?”</p><p>He nods and looks down at his guitar. “I know. I’ve been working on this song since Thanksgiving and I’ve finally gotten it.”</p><p>He really hasn’t, but I figured I would be nice and keep that to myself for now. “What made you want to play the guitar anyway?”</p><p>He looks at me and smiles. “I love music!” I roll my eyes again. “I’ve been taking piano lessons since I was 4 and I wanted to try a different instrument.”</p><p>“Good choice, the piano is for geeks anyway.”</p><p>“Hey, I love the piano! Dad said I can be the next Beethoven!”</p><p>“Figures...” I mumble. Uncle Kenny is a goddamn liar! “The guitar could be useful. I assume you want to start a rock band?”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“Then why the hell do you want to play the guitar?”</p><p>“For fun! Like I said, I love music!”</p><p>I chuckle. “You’re different than what I’m use to.”</p><p>“Thanks...I think.”</p><p>“Are you in any other activities?”</p><p>He smiles and nods. “I’m in a kid’s choir, the math team, and the science club!”</p><p>I slap my forehead. Oh my god, this kid is a complete dork! “What’s your deal anyway?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“This “good boy” act. Is this for real?”</p><p>“Yes...”</p><p>“We’re going to have to change that. I bet you get bullied, don’t you?”</p><p>He looks down. “No...”</p><p>“Do you have friends?”</p><p>“I have one. I’m kind of a loner...”</p><p>“I can tell.” I'm honestly surprised he has one friend. I let out a sigh. “We’re definitely going to work on that. I can’t have my younger cousin being a social misfit.”</p><p>He gets up and puts his guitar in his closet. “It’s okay Chase, really. I’m happy the way I am.”</p><p>“How can you be happy not having any friends?”</p><p>He shrugs. “I’m use to it.”</p><p>“Too bad your parents can’t buy you friends like they buy everything else you want…”</p><p>He looks at me confused. “Huh?” </p><p>“Don’t act like you didn’t know you and your sister are spoiled brats! What did you get for Christmas?” </p><p>His face turns red. “Umm…some clothes, a new play station, a bike, an iMac, a-”</p><p>I can’t listen to anymore of this. “All I got was a lousy gift card! Oh and new pair of jeans from my parents who can’t afford to splurge for Christmas! Then they send me to another fucking state living with my rich uncle and they don’t even bother to call to check up on me! Must be nice to get everything you want! Hell, half of it is shit you don’t need anyway! You privileged little fucker!” I snap at him.</p><p>“I never looked at it like that.” He goes to his closet and pulls out some clothes. “Here.” He hands them to me.</p><p>“Why are you giving me this? It’s not like I can fit your clothes.” </p><p>“You can take them and sell them if you want. The tags are still on them. Buy yourself something nice. You’re right, I don’t need it that badly.” </p><p>“Fuck that shit!” I throw the clothes on the floor. “I don’t want your charity!” I laugh. “Now I’m starting to see why you don’t have any friends!” </p><p>Connor starts shaking a bit. “I-I’m sorry if I offended you…”</p><p>“You do that a lot, don’t you? You purposely try to piss people off and then act scared so they won’t kick your ass, don’t you?” </p><p>“No…” </p><p>“You better get your shit together dude. If you haven’t gotten beaten up yet, it’s coming. I promise you that.” </p><p>“Again, I’m sorry. I really am.” He bends down and starts picking up the clothes. I can’t help but laughing at how pathetic he looks. </p><p>“If you insist on behaving like this, I may have to deny I know you in public.”</p><p>He looks up at me sadly. “Why would you do that? You’re my big cousin…”</p><p>“I have an image to maintain for one thing. No one can know my cousin is a complete los-“</p><p>“Ahem!” We turn and see Uncle Kenny in the doorway. “It’s kind of late. Connor, you should be in bed.”</p><p>“Sorry dad, I lost track of time talking to Chase.” He still has that sad look on his face. I swear if he gets me in trouble…</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>He nods. “Yeah!”</p><p>“Good.” Uncle Kenny pats him on the head. “I love you buddy. Go to bed.”</p><p>“I love you too dad! Goodnight.”</p><p>I roll my eyes at this disgusting display of affection and head out the door. Uncle Kenny follows behind me and closes Connor’s door. “I think you should go to bed too.”</p><p>“I don’t have a bedtime at home.” I inform him. I’m 17, not 12. Why the hell should I have a bedtime?</p><p>He narrows his eyes at me. “This is your home for now. We talked about you following the rules while you’re here.”</p><p>“I have been.”</p><p>“Then keep it up and go to bed.”</p><p>I let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine Uncle Kenny.” I head towards my room. </p><p>“One more thing Chase.”</p><p>I turn towards him. “What?”</p><p>“Connor is a good kid. It better stay that way.”</p><p>What is he trying to imply? “Trust me, you don’t have anything to worry about with that one. Goodnight.” I go in my room and close the door. I don’t like the way he said that. Why would it be my fault if Connor wasn’t a good kid? I’m tired of him being on my case about everything little thing! I’ll show him!</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>I’m in the bed with Kelly and I told her what I heard Chase saying to Connor. Kelly looks disappointed. “Why were you eavesdropping anyway?”</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to. I was checking on the kids like I normally do and I overheard Chase talking to Connor. He was getting ready to call him a loser!”</p><p>“You don’t know that!”</p><p>“I heard him. If I didn’t cut him off when I did, he would’ve said it. You should’ve seen poor Connor’s face. It was obvious he was hurt and maybe even a little afraid. You know how sensitive he is.” I’m so pissed off at Chase for upsetting Connor the way he did. I don’t understand why Kelly isn’t upset about this. </p><p>“Why don’t you talk to them? Maybe you completely misunderstood them.”</p><p>“I know what I heard!”</p><p>“You really want Chase to be the bad guy. He’s been really sweet since he’s been here.”</p><p>“I thought so too until I heard him talking to Connor. He’s embarrassed by him!”</p><p>Kelly sighs. “You have to admit Kenny, it’s odd for a 12 year boy to only have one friend.” I’m shocked that she’s even saying this. </p><p>“He’s just shy and quiet! I was quiet like that when I was younger.”</p><p>“But you still had friends. Friends that your parents didn't pick for you...”</p><p>“Connor is focused on school and his activities. He’s okay just the way he is!”</p><p>Kelly laughs. “You’re so defensive when it comes to Connor.”</p><p>“You’re treating him like he has a problem!”</p><p>“No I’m not. I love him the way he is, but I would like to see him come out of his shell. Maybe Chase could help him with that.” I can’t believe this is coming from a psychiatrist!</p><p>“Absolutely not! Chase isn’t here because he’s some Boy Scout! He has serious issues! I told you before, I don’t want him to corrupt our son!”</p><p>Kelly nods. “I know Kenny. But I really think you’re being too hard on him. Maybe he’s trying to change. He doesn’t want anymore trouble.”</p><p>“Hmph!” I snort. </p><p>Kelly yawns and turns over. “Just go to bed, we can talk about this some more tomorrow.” I give her a kiss on the cheek and lie down. I don’t care what she says, I have to keep an eye on Chase…especially when he’s around Connor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>The next morning, I’m eating breakfast with the kids before they go to school. Kelly has already left for work and Chase is still getting ready. I notice Connor is picking at his food instead of eating it. “Connor, why aren’t you eating?”</p><p>“I’m not really hungry...” He tells me without looking up from his plate. </p><p>“You okay buddy? Waffles are your favorite.”</p><p>He nods. “I’m fine...” I can tell he’s not. Just then Chase comes in the kitchen and is getting ready to fix his plate. I take the plate from him. </p><p>“You better hurry or you’re going to miss the bus.” I inform him. </p><p>“Why can’t I drive one of your cars?” He asks. “You have like 7 of them and I have a legit license.”</p><p>“I have four and you’re not on the insurance for any of them.”</p><p>“That’s a quick fix...”</p><p>“You have to work your way up to that. Now get going.” I push him towards the door. </p><p>“Bye. See you Aurora!” He smiles and waves at her. </p><p>“Bye bye Chase!” She waves back. Chase leaves. I look at Connor who still hasn’t looked up. </p><p>“Interesting. He acted like you weren’t in the room.”</p><p>Connor shrugs. “It’s okay dad.”</p><p>“I don’t like him treating like you’re nobody. He has to treat everyone in this house with some respect.”</p><p>“I think I made him mad last night...”</p><p>I shake my head. “I heard your conversation. You didn’t. He was angry about other things and for some reason he took it out on you.”</p><p>He finally looks up. He looks like he’s going to cry. “Dad…am I spoiled?”</p><p>I chuckle and rub his hair. “You’re not spoiled. I just make sure you and your sister have everything you need.”</p><p>“Okay…” He looks back down. </p><p>“Look at me.” He looks up. “Like I said, Chase is upset about stuff that doesn’t have anything to do with you. Don’t let his words upset you.”</p><p>“But they did…” He looks away again. “Am I a geek?”</p><p>I could kill Chase for crushing his self-esteem like this! “Stop! You know you’re not.” I hug him. I hear a car honking and know what that sound is. “That sounds like your car pool is here. Have a good day buddy.” I hug him again. “Ignore that crap that Chase said to you. He’s just pissed off at the world.” I kiss the top of his head. </p><p>Connor nods. “Yes dad. By the way, I’m going to Tommy’s after school. You know since that’s my only friend...” </p><p>“Connor…” I give him a warning look. </p><p>“Bye dad…” He leaves. </p><p>“Daddy?” Aurora says as she sits in my lap. </p><p>“Yes princess?”</p><p>“I just want to say that I love being spoiled!” She gives me a big hug. I can’t help but to laugh at how cute she is. </p><p>“I’m sure you do dear. Did Chase say that to you too?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “No! Chase likes to give me piggyback rides!”</p><p>“So he’s been nice to you?”</p><p>“Yes! Why?”</p><p>“No reason. Finish up so I can get you to school on time.” </p><p>“Okay daddy!” She goes back to her chair to eat her food. Kelly thought I misunderstood what Chase said. I knew I was right. Now Connor is hurt by his words and I can’t have that. I have to be careful how I handle this situation, but it will definitely be addressed!</p><p>Chase’s POV</p><p>“Are you sure your aunt and uncle won’t mind?” That’s Lucy Tucker. I met her at school obviously. She’s a junior and we’ve gotten kind of close since I’ve been here. I decided to invite her over after school. Luckily, she has a car. I hate not having a car here. It’s cramping my style! My parents use to let me drive their car all the time. </p><p>“They’re still at work.”</p><p>“Okay...” She looks around and points at the chef. “What about the help?”</p><p>“We can go up to my room if that will put your mind at ease.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>I nod. “Yeah. We don’t need any distractions while we’re “studying”.”</p><p>She looks back and forth between me and the chef. “Well…okay…” She smiles.</p><p>When we get to my room, she sits on my bed and pulls out her chemistry book. Did she really think we were going to study? I don’t even take chemistry. I sit down beside her and try to put my arm around her. She scoots away from me. “You don’t have to be shy with me.” I move closer to her and put my hand on top of hers. </p><p>She looks down at my hand and turns red. She looks at me. “I’m sorry Chase. I’ve never done this before…” </p><p>I laugh. She’s so cute when she’s acting shy. “What studied in a boy’s room?” </p><p>She nods. “Yeah…and you know…”</p><p>“What this?” I kiss her. “Is that what you haven’t done before? Or this?” I start kissing her neck. </p><p>She lets out a soft moan. “I have, just not in the boy’s home…”</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, this isn’t <em><strong>my</strong></em> home. I’m only here until I graduate and then I’m going back to my real home.” </p><p>“Chase!” She playfully slaps my shoulder. </p><p>“It’s true. Don’t worry, we’re fine.” </p><p>“If you say so…” I start kissing her again. I take off her shirt and bra and start kissing her chest. I try to unzip her pants when she suddenly sits up. “Chase, I don’t know about this…”</p><p>“Is this your first time?” She nods. “Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through it. It will be fine. I promise.”</p><p>“Okay…” I take my shirt off. I try to unzip her pants again and she smacks my hand away. </p><p>“Wait!” </p><p>I roll my eyes. “What is it?” </p><p>“I can’t do this! I’m not ready.” </p><p>“That’s fine. I respect that. Can I continue kissing you at least?” </p><p>She smiles and nods. “Of course. Thank you for understanding.” </p><p>“Anytime…” We go back to kissing. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed that I’m not getting any real action. These Colorado girls sure are different. </p><p>Suddenly, I hear my bedroom door open. “Hey Chase, I wasn’t sure if-“ I look up and see Aunt Kelly at the door. I can’t believe this!</p><p>“Damn Aunt Kelly, can you fucking knock?” </p><p>Her eyes widen. “Excuse me!” </p><p>Lucy quickly puts on her shirt. “Umm…hi Dr. McCormick…” She says nervously. </p><p>“Lucy?” She looks at me and then at Lucy. “I think you need to leave…” </p><p>Lucy nods and stands up. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t tell my dads!” Aunt Kelly points towards the door and Lucy quickly leaves. </p><p>I put my shirt on. “You have a lot of nerve barging into my room like that!” </p><p>“Your behavior was highly inappropriate!” </p><p>I roll my eyes. “What are you talking about? We were just kissing!” </p><p>“Neither of you had a shirt on. I know what would’ve happened if I didn’t walk in here when I did!” </p><p>“Nothing!” I yell. “You’re overreacting!” </p><p>She lets out a sigh. “I’m going to have Kenny talk to you about this!”</p><p>“Talk to me about what? You act like I committed a crime!” I point at her pregnant belly. “You and Uncle Kenny have clearly done a lot more than what I did today!”</p><p>“We’re adults and we’re married!” </p><p>“I’ll be 18 in a few months so I’m pretty much an adult!” </p><p>“You’re still a minor. One that’s living under our roof which means you need to follow our rules!” </p><p>I shake my head and chuckle. “I knew Uncle Kenny got this “rules” nonsense from you!”</p><p>“What do you mean? We both agreed that you would follow the rules of this house the same way our kids have to follow rules.” </p><p>“Yeah right! So why do I have to do chores and your kids don’t?” </p><p>“They have chores they do that are age appropriate.”</p><p>I laugh as I can’t believe she thinks I’m buying her bullshit! “Sure. Just admit that you don’t like me or want me in your house that’s why I’m getting different treatment.” </p><p>She shakes her head. “That’s not true at all Chase! I love you, you’re my nephew.”</p><p>“By marriage.” I remind her. “You don’t give a shit about me!” </p><p>“What’s going on in here?” I turn and see Uncle Kenny at the door. Jesus Christ, these people don’t know how to knock! </p><p>“Nothing!” I tell him. I glare at Aunt Kelly. </p><p>“It didn’t sound like nothing. I heard yelling.” </p><p>“I caught Chase in here with Lucy Tucker. They were in his bed half naked.” Aunt Kelly tells him. You bitch!</p><p>My jaw drops. “I can’t believe you snitched on me!” </p><p>“Enough!” Uncle Kenny turns to Kelly. “I’ll handle it babe.” He gives her a kiss. She leaves and he closes the door. “What do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>I shrug. “I didn’t even do anything. We were just kissing! You act like you were never 17!”</p><p>He nods. “I was…” He gives me the death stare. </p><p>“We didn’t have sex if that’s what you’re wondering!”</p><p>“You didn’t?” He almost seems relieved. </p><p>I shake my head. “No! Your bitch of a wife barged in her and overreacted!” </p><p>“Watch your mouth!” </p><p>“That woman has it out for me!”</p><p>“She has nothing but good intentions for you! You’re not going to disrespect her, do you understand me?”</p><p>“Whatever…”</p><p>“While we’re on the subject of disrespect, I think you owe Kelly and Connor an apology.”</p><p>Now I’m confused. “Connor? What the hell for?” </p><p>“You made him feel bad about himself last night.”</p><p>“He shouldn’t be so soft. I was speaking the truth.”<br/>
He lets out a sigh. “Connor didn’t deserve that.”</p><p>“I really don’t care. I meant what I said!” </p><p>Uncle Kenny narrows his eyes. “Maybe I should call your parents to see what think about your behavior...”</p><p>I shrug. “Like they’ll care.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t they? They love you.”</p><p>“They love me SO much they couldn’t wait to ship me off to another state!” </p><p>“That was because of your bad behavior. Instead of playing the victim, why don’t you grow up and start being responsible for your actions?”</p><p>“I don’t need this.” I try to leave, but he stops me. </p><p>“You’re not leaving this house, actually you’re not leaving this room.” </p><p>“What are you saying?” </p><p>“You’re grounded!”</p><p>I laugh. “Grounded! Oh please! You’re not my father!” He looks at me in shock. “Excuse me!” I push past him and head out the door. The nerve of him trying to ground me. My parents don’t even do that, why the fuck would I listen to him? I have to find a way to get back to Albuquerque!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>“I don’t know if this arrangement is going to work out Kevin.” I tell Kevin over the phone. </p><p>“What happened? I thought everything was fine.”</p><p>“He’s very disrespectful for one thing! He’s broken Connor’s spirit. He was very rude to Kelly and me. Kelly caught him in bed with a girl.”</p><p>Kevin laughs. “That’s it?”</p><p>“That’s it? Isn’t that enough?”</p><p>“He was in a gang here! He was fighting! He was shoplifting! He got kicked out of school!” Kevin reminds me. “Chase is bed with a girl is nothing.” He has a point, but this is more than what I’m use to. </p><p>“So you think it’s okay if he has sex in my house?”</p><p>“He’s done it in mine plenty of times. He’s 17 for fuck’s sake! You started having sex in our parent’s house when you were 13!” I can’t believe he went there!</p><p>“So I’m just supposed to be okay with it?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that. I’m just saying loosen up a bit. I would’ve preferred this behavior over all the other stuff.”</p><p>“I tried to ground him and he left!”</p><p>I hear Kevin gasp. “You did? Oh no! You need to find him!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Grounding him doesn’t work. Shelly and I gave up on that. He would always sneak out of the house.”</p><p>“He didn’t sneak out, he just left.”</p><p>“That’s even worse. He doesn’t know that area that well so who knows where he went. Please find him and get him back safely.”</p><p>I sigh. “Kevin, I have two kids and one on the way. This is too much.”</p><p>“Don’t give up on Chase! Please!”</p><p>“You know he behaves like this because you’ve allowed it!” </p><p>“I feel bad for him…”</p><p>“Maybe you should try to be a parent instead of feeling bad for him! You should’ve put your foot down a long time ago!”</p><p>There’s a silence on the phone for a minute. “I should try to be a parent? That’s rich coming from you!”</p><p>“My kids would never behave like this!”</p><p>Kevin chuckles. “If you say so! I’m going to tell Shelly what’s going on. Please have Chase call me when you find him.”</p><p>“Fine! Later dude.” I hang up. Now I guess it’s time for me to call around to see where Chase ran off to. </p><p>Chase’s POV</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t be doing this with you, but you’re my grandson, so I’ll make an exception.” Grandpa Randy tells me as he passes me a joint. I decided to go to his farm to get away. This is exactly what I needed. </p><p>“Thanks Grandpa!” I let out a sigh. “Why can’t I stay with you guys?” I ask him as I pass him the joint.</p><p>“Your parents made it clear that they want you to stay with Kenny.”</p><p>“I hate it there! His wife hates me! His kids are spoiled and bratty! I’m starting to think Uncle Kenny doesn’t like that much anymore either.” Grandpa passes the joint back to me.</p><p>“He loves you more than you realize.”</p><p>I glare at him. “If he did, he wouldn’t run to ground me for nothing.”</p><p>“Does Kenny know you’re here?”</p><p>I shake my head. “No...”</p><p>“Chase...” Grandpa gives me a warning look. </p><p>“He tried to ground me Grandpa! I’m almost 18! I’m too old for that!”</p><p>“Well Chase, you have to respect the rules of his house.”</p><p>“He never said I couldn’t bring a girl home.”</p><p>“Chase...”</p><p>I shrug. “What? I don’t see a problem with that.”</p><p>“You know your parents wouldn’t approve of that.”</p><p>“I did it all the time and they didn’t care.”</p><p>“Really? Well obviously your uncle is different.”</p><p>“I think grounding me is extreme.”</p><p>Grandpa nods in agreement. “Maybe. I’m going to call him to let him know you’re here so he doesn’t worry.”</p><p>“Let him worry! Not that he will...”</p><p>“He will. You two clearly need to sit down and establish some boundaries.”</p><p>I shake my head. “I don’t want to talk to him. I just want to go back home!” I look down.</p><p>Grandpa puts his hand on my shoulder. “You know why you can’t, right?”</p><p>“I guess...” I mumble. </p><p>“I’m going to call Kenny. You better finish that before he gets here.”</p><p>“Okay...” He leaves the room while I finish smoking. I really don’t want to deal with Uncle Kenny right now. I’m not in the mood…</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>Randy called me and told me that Chase went to his farm. I hate driving out there because it’s kind of far, but I know I have to do the right thing as Chase’s guardian. “Thanks for letting me know he’s here Mr. Marsh.” I tell him when he lets me inside. </p><p>“Listen,” he whispers, “I know Chase has his issues, but please don’t be too hard on him.”</p><p>I roll my eyes. I’m so sick of hearing that. “Everyone keeps telling me that! That’s part of the problem! It’s like you guys are afraid to discipline him!”</p><p>“He’s a troubled kid. He needs love, not punishment.”</p><p>“I believe kids need both!”</p><p>“Maybe you should try to help push him in the right direction. That’s what he needs right now. Yelling and punishing him is only going to push him away.”</p><p>He has a point. I nod. “I’ll take that into consideration Mr. Marsh.”</p><p>He smiles. “That’s all I ask.” He goes into the garage. “Kenny’s here.” I hear him tell Chase. He comes in and I can see his eyes are bloodshot red. I frown. </p><p>“Are you high?” I ask him. </p><p>Chase shrugs. “Maybe I am...” Now I’m pissed!</p><p>“I can’t believe you would do this! Don’t you know that-“ I look at Mr. Marsh and I remember his words to me. I take a deep breath. “Never mind. We’ll talk at home.” I look back at Mr. Marsh who gives me a thumbs up.</p><p>The car ride home was a silent one. I have a lot I want to get off my chest, but I said I would wait until we get home and I’m going to stick to that. I’m sure Chase doesn’t want to hear anything I have to say, but he’s going to hear my mouth! </p><p>“Call your dad.” I tell him once we’re in the house. </p><p>He looks at me and raises his eyebrow. “For what?”</p><p>“He wanted you to call when you got back home.”</p><p>“You told him I left?” He rolls his eyes. “Goddamn...” He mumbles something under his breath, but I can’t quite make it out.</p><p>“Yes I did! He wants to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>“He hasn’t called me in three weeks. I’m not calling him.” He tries to walk upstairs, but I stop him. </p><p>“What the hell is your problem?”</p><p>“I don’t have one...”</p><p>“You do! I don’t understand it. Why are you so angry? You have parents that love you and would do anything for you! I know you hate your current situation, but that isn’t their fault. YOU did this to yourself!”</p><p>“I’m not going to listen to this!” Chase yells.  He tries to head towards the door, but this time I block the door. </p><p>“Stop! You’re not running away again! You want to be treated like an adult, then damnit act like one!” I shout. </p><p>Kelly comes in the room. “Kenny! What is all this yelling?” She asks. </p><p>“Don’t act surprised! You started this shit!” Chase tells her. </p><p>“Chase!” He’s very close to crossing the line…</p><p>“Let me speak!” He walks over to Kelly, but I pull him away from her. “Get off of me!” He jerks his arm away from me. He glares at Kelly. “YOU got this started when you decided to be a little bitch and tell Uncle Kenny that Lucy was in my room!” Kelly slowly backs away from him. I stand in between the two of them. </p><p>“Don’t speak to my wife that way!”</p><p>Chase ignores me and focuses his attention on Kelly. “I told you nothing happened! We were kissing, that’s it! You blew it out of proportion and now I’m in trouble for something I didn’t even do!”</p><p>“Chase, I just wanted to-“</p><p>“What?” He interrupts her. “What did you want? You really don’t want me here so you went to Uncle Kenny and hoped he would kick me out, right?” He tries to get closer to her, but I hold him back. “RIGHT?”</p><p>“If you would just lower your voice, we can have a civil conversation...” She says softly. She puts her hand on her stomach. I need to get her out of here. </p><p>“Fuck you! I don’t want to talk to you! I fucking hate you!”</p><p>“ENOUGH!” I yell causing Kelly to jump again. </p><p>“Kenny, don’t...” She doubles over and now has both hands on her stomach.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” I ask her. I’m afraid there could be something wrong with the baby. </p><p>She shakes her head. “Nothing. Please stop yelling, both of you! This isn’t getting us anywhere.” She still has her hands on her stomach. </p><p>“You need to sit down.” I tell her. </p><p>“I’m okay...”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>She nods and sits down. “I just got a cramp...I’m okay.”</p><p>I sit down beside her and put my arm around her. “You don’t need to be here for this. This isn’t good for you or the baby.” I whisper to her. </p><p>“I want you two to stop yelling. Please. Don’t forget the kids can hear you.”</p><p>I’m now ashamed for the way I behaved. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m not!” Chase steps in. “I meant what I said!”</p><p>I glare at him. “Are you serious right now?” I stand up. “I can’t believe you would-“</p><p>“Kenny! What did I just say?” Kelly yells out in pain. I don’t like seeing her like this. </p><p>“Fine! I’m calm.” I look at Chase. “I want you to go to your room and I mean it! I’m done playing these games with you!”</p><p>“Whatever!” He glares at Kelly before pointing at her. “You’re going to pay for this!”</p><p>“Go Chase!” He storms upstairs. “Are you sure you’re okay?” I ask Kelly.</p><p>She nods. “Yes. Kenny, I don’t hate Chase.”</p><p>I kiss the top of her head. “I know you don’t.” I rub her belly. “I knew him moving in here was a bad idea. I think I’m going to grant him his wish and send him back home.”</p><p>Kelly shakes her head. “You can’t! He won’t graduate on time.”</p><p>I shrug. “He’s almost an adult. Let him figure it out!” </p><p>“You don’t mean that!” </p><p>“I do! I’m going to call Kevin and tell him.”</p><p>“Get a good night’s sleep and see if you still feel that way in the morning.”</p><p>“I’ll do that, but I’m not changing my mind. I don’t understand how you’re not for this after the way he treating you.” </p><p>“I’m a psychiatrist, I’ve dealt with worse. His behavior is nothing more than a cry for help. Sending him back home will do more harm than good. I know you don’t want that.” She kisses me. “Please don’t make a rash decision that you might regret later.” </p><p>I sigh. “Fine, I’ll sleep on it. Now are you absolutely sure you’re okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?”</p><p>“I’m okay. I don’t think the baby liked the yelling anymore that I did.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about that and I’m going to apologize on Chase’s behalf.” I kiss her stomach. “I apologize to you too, little one.”</p><p>“It’s fine. But you have to try to not let him get to you like that. You’re not like this.”</p><p>“I’ll try to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Try, but I can’t guarantee that…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>The next day at work, I had a hard time focusing. I haven’t told Chase I’m sending him back home. Hell, I haven’t even talked to Kevin about it. I told Kelly I would sleep on it, but my mind is already made up. </p><p>Stan, who’s also another advertising executive, comes to my office. “Are you okay dude? You seemed a little out of it in the meeting.”</p><p>I look up at him. “I have a lot going on.”</p><p>“Is it about Chase?”</p><p>“Of course it is. How did you guess?” I ask him sarcastically. </p><p>“Let’s grab some lunch be you can tell me all about it.”</p><p>I definitely could use the break. I smile and nods. “Thanks dude.”</p><p>We decide to go to Hooters for lunch. I tell Stan everything that’s been going on and the decision that I made. “You’re really going to send him home?” Stan asks in shock. </p><p>I nod. “What other choice do I have? I was afraid he was going to harm my wife.”</p><p>“You really think he would do that?”</p><p>I shrug. “I don’t know.” I sigh. “He’s hurt Connor, nearly attacked Kelly, and was close to putting my unborn child in danger. I can’t leave my family that vulnerable again. He’s a loose cannon!”</p><p>“Why don’t you let him stay with Wendy and me for a few days? Maybe he just needs space.” Stan offers. </p><p>I shake my head. “It’s not your responsibility. But I appreciate the offer.”</p><p>“Could you really live with yourself if you sent him back to Albuquerque and he didn’t graduate on time?”</p><p>“Stan...” I give him a warning look. I kind of know where he’s going with this. </p><p>“I’m serious. Think about what you’re doing and how this will affect his life.”</p><p>“But my family...”</p><p>“Chase is your family too!” Stan reminds me. </p><p>“You know what I mean Stan.”</p><p>“You know what I mean too!”</p><p>I sigh again. “He’s really a lot to deal with...”</p><p>“He’s still adjusting. Give him time, I’m sure he’ll come around.”</p><p>I look at Stan. “I can’t have him getting in Kelly’s face like that again. She doesn’t need the stress!”</p><p>“She deals with worse at work.”</p><p>I shake my head. “None of them have ever tried to attack her.”</p><p>“How does she feel about you sending him home?” </p><p>“She’s against it. She told me to sleep on it and I have.” </p><p>“I still think you’re making a rash decision. Just give him one more chance. Talk to him about his behavior. If he fucks up again, then he has to go.”</p><p>That’s what I’m afraid of. “His fucking up, could really hurt someone.” </p><p>Stan shrugs. “Or maybe he’ll get his shit together.”</p><p>“Fine…this will be his last chance.” </p><p>Stan pats me on the back and smiles. “You’re doing the right thing. You know that…right?” </p><p>“I guess…” I look down. Why do I have the feeling that I’m going to regret this decision…?</p><p>That evening, I’m chatting with Kelly and I tell her about my conversation with Stan. She hugs me tightly. “I’m so glad Stan was able to get through to you!” </p><p>“Yeah, now I just need to talk to Chase.” </p><p>“Go for it!” She looks at me and smiles. </p><p>I squeeze her hand. “I want you to leave the room first.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“I don’t want a repeat of yesterday.” </p><p>She chuckles. “Kenny, I’ll be fine. Besides, I want you to know that I support you.” </p><p>I give her a kiss. “You’re the best. You know that?” She smiles and nods. “Chase? Come down here please!” I yell out. </p><p>He stomps down the stairs. I’m already having second thoughts. “What do you want?” He asks as he folds his arms. </p><p>“That’s not how you address me or any adult!” </p><p>He rolls his eyes. “Fine. What is it Uncle Kenny?” </p><p>“That’s better. Sit down, we need to talk.” </p><p>He sits down and I notice him glaring at Kelly. “About what?”</p><p>“After your behavior over the past few days, especially last night, I was going to send you back to Albuquerque-“</p><p>He jumps up and cheers. “YES! Thank you Uncle Kenny!” </p><p>“I said, I WAS going to.” I reiterate. His excitement immediately fades as he sits back down. </p><p>“So why aren’t you?” </p><p>“I want to you to graduate. So I’m giving you another chance. You have to change your attitude. You’re going to show everyone in this house some respect, do you understand me?” </p><p>“What if that person disrespects me?” He glares at Kelly again. </p><p>“Then you come to me and I’ll deal with it!” </p><p>He rolls his eyes again. “Fine. Can I go back upstairs now?” The doorbell rings just as he asks that. </p><p>“You can answer the door first.” </p><p>He frowns. “Why? Where’s your lazy ass butler?” </p><p>“He’s not lazy, he’s off for the night. Get the door!” I order. </p><p>“Kenny, I’ll get it.” Kelly stands up, but I stop her and shake my head. </p><p>“No, I’ll go get it.” I glare at Chase. “You know part of respect, is doing what you’re told!” I open the door and I’m shocked to see my sister on the other side of it. </p><p>“Kenny!” She hugs me. </p><p>“Karen?” </p><p>She pulls away from me and frowns. “What? You looked shocked to see me!” </p><p>I nod. “I am! I wasn’t expecting you until next month.” </p><p>“I finished the program early!” Karen was in rehab. She has a serious drug and alcohol addiction. She just completed her fourth stint in rehab. </p><p>“Come on in.” I tell her. </p><p>She walks in and smiles. “I always love staying at your house!”</p><p>“You’re staying here?” I ask her. </p><p>“Duh! You told me when I got out of rehab that I could.” </p><p>“Shit! That was before-“</p><p>She looks at Chase. “Wow, Connor, you’ve really grown since I went to rehab!” She hugs him and then looks up at him. “Look at you, looking just like your dad!” </p><p>Chase frowns. “Umm…Aunt Karen, it’s me Chase.” </p><p>“Chase?” She examines him and then hugs him again. “I’m sorry, I thought you were Connor.”</p><p>“Please don’t make that mistake again…”</p><p>“What are you doing here? Don’t you have school?” </p><p>“I guess I live here now.” </p><p>“That’s awesome!” She turns towards me. “Oh Kenny, you finally have your son at home! I’m so proud of you!” </p><p>My eyes widen. I can’t believe this is happening… “Karen…” </p><p>“What is she talking about?” Kelly asks. </p><p>Karen turns towards her. “Oh? You didn’t know!” </p><p>“Karen, please shut the hell up!” I tell her. I can’t believe she’s doing this. </p><p>Chase looks at me. “Wait, you’re my father?” </p><p>Karen looks at me and I can tell she regrets opening her big mouth. “Kenny, I’m so sorry! I just assumed since he lives here that-“</p><p>I put my hand up. “STOP talking!” </p><p>“You’re my dad?” Chase asks again. </p><p>This is not how this was supposed to come out. I sigh and nod. “Yes…” I see Kelly’s jaw drop. </p><p>“I can’t FUCKING believe this!” Chase storms out of the house.</p><p>“Chase!” I try to run after him, but Kelly stops me. I know she’s waiting for an explanation…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>I take Kelly’s hand. “Baby listen, I-“ She pulls away from me. </p><p>“I just want to know why you kept the truth from me.”</p><p>I look down. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have.”</p><p>Karen stands in between us. “I hate to interrupt, but aren’t you going to go after him?” </p><p>I look at Kelly. “We should go find him. We can talk in the car.”</p><p>She nods. “Fine.”</p><p>“Where do you want me to look?” Karen asks. </p><p>“Everywhere!”</p><p>“You know I can cover more ground of you let me take one of your cars.” She smiles. I’m not falling for that shit!</p><p>I shake my head. “That’s not going to happen. Your license is suspended.”</p><p>“I still know how to drive!”</p><p>I narrow my eyes at her. “The last time I let you drive a car, you totaled it! Now we need to go before he can get too far!” Karen rolls her eyes and walks out as Kelly and I follow behind her. </p><p>Chase’s POV</p><p>I’m so pissed off! I can’t believe I’ve been lied to my whole life! Kenny’s my dad? This doesn’t even make sense to me! I was going to go to the farm to see my grandpa, but I know that would be the first place they would look for me. So, I decide to go see Lucy. Maybe she can cheer me up. “Hi Chase! I was expecting to see you.” She says as she opens the door.</p><p>“Is it okay if I come in?” </p><p>“Sure…” I walk in and she closes the door. “Are you okay?” </p><p>I shake my head. “I don’t want to talk about it…” She leads me to the living room and we sit down on the couch. </p><p>“Did you get into with your aunt and uncle again?” </p><p>I glare at her. “Didn’t I just say, I don’t want to talk about it?” </p><p>“Sorry, I just want to help.”</p><p>I look at her in shock. “You do?”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t like to see my friends upset and it’s obvious that you are.” </p><p>I look at her and smile. “There’s one way you can make me feel better…” I kiss her and she kisses me back. Good, maybe she’s ready to take things to the next level. I start to unzip her pants. </p><p>“Chase…” She pushes my hand away. </p><p>“Shh…just let it happen.” I whisper. </p><p>She pulls away from me. “I told you before, I’m not ready for this!” </p><p>“Come on girl! I’m not having a good day and I’m sexually frustrated! I haven’t had sex since I’ve been here!” </p><p>“I’m sorry you’re not having a good day, but this isn’t the way. We hardly even know each other.” </p><p>“I know you well enough to know that I’m attracted to you and I want to fuck you.” I tell her bluntly. </p><p>“Wow…” I can tell she’s turned off by my comment. I swear these Colorado girls are different. </p><p>I start laughing. “I’m just kidding…well not really, but I didn’t have to put it so crudely.”</p><p>“You’re not acting like you right now. Tell me what’s bothering you.” </p><p>“Fine.” I scoot away from her. “I found out that my Uncle Kenny is my father.” </p><p>Her eyes widen. “Are you serious?” </p><p>I nod. “That coward didn’t even tell me! My Aunt Karen blurted it out! God, I hate him!” I punch the couch. </p><p>“Okay, please don’t take it out on the furniture.” She moves closer to me and puts her arm around me. “Are you okay?” </p><p>I turn away from her. “Do I look like I’m okay?”</p><p>“Sorry, stupid question. Have you talked to your parents…err…the people you were living with in Albuquerque?” </p><p>I shake my head. “As far as I’m concerned, they’re my parents even though they lied to me too! No, I haven’t spoken to them since I heard the news. I walked out and came here. I don’t want to talk to any of them because I’ve been lied to my whole life!”</p><p>“I understand. I’m really sorry Chase.”</p><p>“Thanks.” I turn to her and smile. “So, are you ready to make me feel better now?” </p><p>I can see a look of disgust on her face. “Chase, come on!” </p><p>Now I’m really pissed! “I just opened up to you about something extremely personal and you’re going to reject me?” </p><p>“Look, I’m sorry your life has been turned upside down, but I never said I changed my mind about sleeping with you!” </p><p>“That’s exactly what that means!” </p><p>“No it doesn’t. I’m sorry if I misled you, but I’m not changing my mind. I’m not ready!” She gets up and tries to walk away, but I grab her arm. </p><p>“Then I’ll have to change your mind for you!” I pull her down and get on top of her. I kiss her aggressively as I try begin to unzip her pants. </p><p>“No Chase! Stop!” She screams as she’s trying to push me off of her. </p><p>“What the hell is going on in here?” I turn and see a man standing in the living room and he’s clearly pissed off. I assume it’s one of her dads. </p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>“He couldn’t have gone too far! He was on foot.” I tell Kevin on the phone. I called him to let him know what happened. I hear him let out a heavy sigh. </p><p>“I thought we agreed a long time ago to wait until he’s 18 to break the news?” He asks. </p><p>“That was the plan. Karen showed up unexpectedly and spilled the beans.”</p><p>Kevin groans. “I wish that crackhead didn’t know!”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Chase knows and he’s pissed off.” </p><p>“I’ll call Randy and see if he’s heard from him. I’ll try calling Chase too. Maybe he’ll answer my call.” </p><p>“Thanks, we need all the help we can get.” </p><p>“If I hear from him before you do, I’ll let you know.”</p><p>“Thanks Kev!” We hang up. I look over at Kelly. She hasn’t said a word since we got in the car. She’s been looking out the window the entire time. I put my hand on top of hers.  “Baby…” </p><p>She turns towards me. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks. I knew that was coming again.</p><p>“It was something we all agreed to keep a secret until Chase was of age.” </p><p>She raises her eyebrow. “Who’s we?” </p><p>“Me, my family, and Shelly’s family.” </p><p>“I’m your wife, don’t I count as your family?”</p><p>She’s got me there. I nod. “You do. This happened long before we got back together.”</p><p>“Why is your brother raising your son?” </p><p>I sigh. “I was only 15 when Chase was born. I wasn’t in any position to take care of a child…I mean I was basically a child myself. I made a mistake and was too immature to deal with the consequences. Kevin was 22, had a job, and his own place. He thought it would be best for Chase to live with him.”</p><p>“Where’s Chase’s mother? Why didn’t she help you with Chase?” </p><p>“She died during childbirth.” </p><p>“Oh…I’m sorry to hear that.” </p><p>“Thanks. Kevin was dating Shelly at the time and they both became attached to Chase and he was attached to them. They asked me how I felt about them raising him together. I didn’t mind at all. They got married and raised him. We agreed that we would tell Chase when he’s 18.” </p><p>“So basically Kevin cleaned up your mess?” </p><p>“I guess you can say that. I was a dumb, selfish kid.” I take her hand. “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you. I wanted to in the beginning, but after awhile, it really just felt like he was my nephew and not my son.” </p><p>“That explains why Kevin is always asking you for money and you felt obligated to give it to him.” </p><p>I nod in agreement. “When he asked for money, it was always for Chase. Once, I started making real money, I helped him when I could. I figured it was the least I could do since he sacrificed his life for me.”</p><p>“Is there anything else you’re keeping from me?” </p><p>I shake my head. “No babe, I swear to you I’m not.” She turns towards the window again. “Are you still upset with me?” </p><p>She looks at me and shakes her head. “I’m not upset with you. I just don’t understand why this information was kept from me.” </p><p>“I’m sorry. I promise, no more secrets.” I give her a kiss and then my phone rings. “I hope this is about Chase.” I look at my phone and see it’s Craig calling. I put the phone on speaker. “Hello?” </p><p>“Kenny, you need to come to my house right away!” He doesn’t sound happy at all. </p><p>“Craig, now isn’t a good time. My nephew Chase ran out of the house and we’re trying to find him.” </p><p>“That’s perfect because I know where he is! He’s at my house!” </p><p>Kelly and I look at each other and smile. I’m glad to know he’s somewhere safe. “He is? We’ll be right there!” </p><p>“There’s something you need to know before you get here. I called the police and they’re on the way.” </p><p>“Called the police…why?” </p><p>“Chase sexually assaulted my daughter!” Kelly and I look at each other in shock. </p><p>“We’ll be right there!” I repeat before hanging up. Oh Chase, what have you gotten yourself into this time…?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>Kelly and I arrive at Craig’s only to see a pissed off Craig, a distraught Lucy, and a police officer that has Chase in handcuffs. “Craig, what the hell is going on?” I ask him. </p><p>Craig points at Chase. “That little bastard raped my daughter!”</p><p>“Don’t call him that!” I look at Chase. “Explain yourself!”</p><p>Chase rolls his eyes. “Nothing happened Uncle Kenny! We were just kissing!”</p><p>“He was on top of her half naked! Before I came in the door I heard Lucy screaming “stop”!” He looks at the officer. “I want him thrown under the jail for forcing himself on my daughter!”</p><p>“Dude, we can work something out...” I tell Craig just before pulling Chase aside. “What we’re you thinking?” I ask him. “This isn’t the first time you’ve been caught in a compromising position with Lucy.” </p><p>“Why do you care? It’s not like you ever have two shits about me! That’s why you got rid of me, isn’t it?”</p><p>I let out a sigh and walk over to Craig. “Can you please drop this? He’s not in his right mind and it’s my fault.”</p><p>“So I’m supposed to ignore the fact that he raped my daughter!”</p><p>“Daddy, he didn’t rape me!” Lucy finally speaks up. </p><p>“Quiet Lucy! You don’t know what you’re saying!” Craig yells at her. </p><p>She nods. “I do!”</p><p>“Can you tell us what happened?” Kelly asks her. </p><p>She nods again. “Chase wanted to have sex and I said no. He told me he was upset because he found out that Mr. McCormick is really his dad. He felt that since he opened up to me about his situation that I would change my mind about sleeping with him. I said no and he grabbed me and got on top of me and started kissing me and unzipping my pants. That’s when daddy walked in. He didn’t rape me and he wasn’t half naked. He never took his clothes off.” She glares at Craig. </p><p>“We all know what would’ve happened if I didn’t come home when I did!” Craig adds in. </p><p>Kelly looks at Chase. “You do understand that no means no, right?”</p><p>“Fuck you bitch! I don’t want to hear anything you have to say!” He snaps. </p><p>“Chase...” I give him a warning look. I’m really not in the mood for his shit right now. </p><p>“She’s always coming down hard on me! I told you she hates me!”</p><p>“I don’t hate you Chase.” Kelly steps in. “Rape is a serious crime. I don’t want to see you throw your life away because you’re angry at your dad.”</p><p>“He’s not my dad!”</p><p>“Officer, can you please take the cuffs off him? He didn’t rape her.” I ask the police officer. </p><p>“Lucy, are you absolutely sure about this?” The officer asks Lucy. </p><p>She nod. “Yes Officer. If he did rape me, I would say so.”</p><p>“I guess my work here is done.” He takes the cuffs off Chase. “You better be on your best behavior from now on. You may not be so lucky next time! You all have a good evening.”</p><p>“You keep him the hell away from my daughter!” Craig tells me as he pulls Lucy closer to him. </p><p>I nod. “I will. I’m sorry this happened.”</p><p>“Just wait until Tweek finds out about this! He’s not going to be as nice about it!”</p><p>“Again, I’m sorry.” I turn to Chase. “Let’s go!” I grab his arm, but he jerks it away. </p><p>“I don’t want to go anywhere with you!”</p><p>“Now isn’t the time for this shit! You’re in enough trouble as it is!”</p><p>“Don’t try to act like my father now!”</p><p>He’s really pissing me off. “Boy, don’t test me! Let’s go!”</p><p>Once we’re back home, I’m trying to get through to Chase, but he’s choosing to ignore me. “What the fuck were you thinking? Huh? ANSWER ME!” I scream. </p><p>“Kenny, yelling at him isn’t the way to get through to him.” Kelly whispers to me. </p><p>“He keeps fucking ignoring me!” I don’t know how she can be so calm.</p><p>“You’re the adult in this situation, so you have to keep your emotions in check.”</p><p>“Fine.” I sigh and sit down beside him. “Chase, talk to me. Why are you acting out like this?”</p><p>He looks at me before scooting away. “I want to go home...”</p><p>“You know that’s not an option. If you go home, you can’t graduate.”</p><p>“At least I would be with people that actually want me around instead of someone who got rid of me and treated me as an afterthought!”</p><p>I look at Kelly, she mouths “go ahead” to me. I nod. “Listen, when you were a baby, I couldn’t give you the life you deserved. I was only 15.”</p><p>Chase glares at me. “What about when you got married and became rich?”</p><p>“You were attached to Kevin and Shelly. It would’ve been wrong to uproot you from your life.”</p><p>“I could’ve been living the life of luxury instead of your spoiled ass kids! Why did you deny me that opportunity?”</p><p>“We were going to tell you when you were 18. It was best to keep things the way they were for the time being.”</p><p>Just then, Connor comes in the room. “Hey dad, can you help me with my homework?”</p><p>I can see the anger in Chase’s eyes. He points at Connor. “You got rid of me, but you kept this weird little fucker? What the hell is so special about him?”</p><p>“Chase, leave him alone! This isn’t his fault.”</p><p>“Umm...did I miss something?” Connor asks. </p><p>“Connor, just go to your room, your dad will come up and help you in a little bit.” Kelly tells him gently. </p><p>“No, don’t go Connor!” Chase walks over to him. I follow behind him as I fear what Chase may say or do. He and Connor are now face to face with Chase towering over him. Poor Connor looks terrified. Chase snickers. “Must be nice! You grew up in this big house, with servants, all the money in the world to make your dreams come true. Fancy private schools, your dorky music lessons! I really understand why you have your one little friend…if they even really exist.”</p><p>Connor looks Chase’s shoulder at me. “Dad...?”</p><p>Chase moves Connor’s head so that he’s looking at him. “No, don’t call your daddy to rescue you! You’re dealing with me right now!”</p><p>“W-what did I do?” Connor slowly starts to back away. I have to step in, I’m not to let him intimidate him again. </p><p>“Connor, you didn’t go anything. Go upstairs!” I order him.</p><p>Connor tries to leave, but Chase stops him. “I’m not done with you! You had everything you ever wanted! You stole what should be rightfully mine!”</p><p>“I’m sorry...” At this point Connor is in tears. </p><p>“Save the tears! That may work on your parents, but not me! You’re so lucky you’re only 12! I’d kick your ass if you were my age!”</p><p>Connor wipes his eyes. “But why? I didn’t do anything and if I did, I’m sorry!”</p><p>“Apparently that man,” he points at me, “is my dad too! You have been living the life that was meant for me! I hate you! I fucking hate all of you!” He shoves Connor to ground. </p><p>“Hey! That’s enough!” I kneel down beside Connor. “Are you okay, buddy?” </p><p>“Dad, is what Chase said true?” </p><p>I nod. “We’ll talk about this later.” I wipe his tears away. “I promise daddy will talk to you about this later, but I have to finish talking to Chase first.” I kiss the top of his head. “Kelly, please take him upstairs.” Kelly nods. </p><p>“I’m sorry Chase! I really am! I didn’t know!” Connor tells Chase just before he and Kelly head upstairs. </p><p>“Spoiled fucking brat…” I hear Chase mumble. </p><p>I glare at Chase. “You had no right to shove Connor! He’s the innocent one in all of this! If you want to be angry with someone, it should be me.”</p><p>“I AM angry with you!”</p><p>“Then shove me! Hell, hit me of it will make you feel better! But don’t you dare take your anger out on Connor! He’s just a kid!”</p><p>Chase laughs. “You go out of your way to defend him. I’m your first born son. Have you ever gone to bat for me like that?”</p><p>“If I needed to, I would. You clearly can take care of yourself. Connor can’t.”</p><p>“You’re a fucking joke! Maybe you did me a favor by not raising me! I could’ve turned out like that loser!” </p><p>I slap him. “That’s enough!” </p><p>“Did you just hit me?” </p><p>I let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost my cool like that. Stop talking about Connor like that! You’re directing your anger at the wrong person!” </p><p>“Stop telling me what to do! I don’t care what the truth is! You’re not my father and you never will be!” He storms up to his room. </p><p>“Chase!” I call out after him, within seconds, I hear the door slam. Kelly comes back downstairs. </p><p>“I guess you still can’t get through to him, huh?” </p><p>I shake my head. “I didn’t even get a chance to finish telling him the story.” </p><p>“He’s not ready. Give him time to sort out his emotions. This is a lot for him to take in.”</p><p>“You’re right. How’s Connor?” </p><p>“He’s going to be okay.” </p><p>“I better go talk to him. I want to make it clear that none of this is his fault. I’ll try to talk to Chase again in the morning.” </p><p>“Let him calm down first. If you try to force the issue, you’re just going to push him further away.” </p><p>“Fine, I’ll give him some space.” I kiss her. “God, I love you. What would I do without you?” </p><p>“You’ll never have to find out.” I kiss her again. I tell her I’m going to check on Connor and turn in for the night. I hate that he had to feel the wrath of Chase’s anger. I have to try to make things right with them, I’m just not sure how at the moment giving that Chase is so angry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>Chase’s POV</p><p>The truth coming out meant an emergency flight for my parents to come to South Park. They wanted sit me and Uncle Kenny down hoping I would be able to accept his lies. He sent Kelly and the kids out because that little bitch Connor is afraid to be anywhere near me. </p><p>“You could’ve told me years ago!” I yell at mom and dad after they explain why things happened the way they did. They’ll never convince me that this was a good idea. </p><p>“We already explained why. It was easier this way.” Dad states. </p><p>“Easier for who? Uncle Kenny?” </p><p>“For everyone involved.” </p><p>“So you guys were stuck with a kid that wasn’t yours while he got to live his life carefree and become a millionaire? What a selfish asshole!” I glare at Uncle Kenny. </p><p>Dad shakes his head. “One, we weren’t stuck. Two, Kenny isn’t a millionaire, and he wasn’t always rich.” </p><p>“Don’t make excuses for him! He was being selfish!” </p><p>“I guess we were selfish too because we wanted to keep you.” Mom adds in as she hugs me. I’m not in the mood for hugs right now. </p><p>“Where’s my mom? Why didn’t she want me?”</p><p>“She died during childbirth.” Kenny says sadly. I think he’s only sad that Aunt Karen spilled his secret. </p><p>“Great!” I respond as I roll my eyes. </p><p>“Chase, you had a really great life.” Dad says to me. </p><p>“But it could’ve been better! I could’ve lived here and had a butler and a personal chef!” I point at Uncle Kenny. “He denied me that great life!”</p><p>He sighs. “Chase, I’m sorry. It was for your own good. I didn’t want to tear you away from your parents!”</p><p>“But they’re not my biological parents!”</p><p>Dad stands up. “As far as Shelly and I are concerned, we are! The truth coming out doesn’t change anything!” </p><p>I chuckle. “You’re joking, right? It changes everything! This explains a lot…” I look away from him. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Dad sits down and puts his arm around me. </p><p>I look up at him. “I always felt like I was a burden to you two. Like you wanted me out of the way so you can try to have another baby.” I look at mom. “That is what you wanted, right?” </p><p>Mom and dad exchange looks, but then she looks at me and nods. “Yes, we’ve discussed having a baby, but we wanted to get you off to college first. You’re our priority right now.” </p><p>“You never truly bonded with me and now I know why. You wanted your own kid. I get it now.” </p><p>“Chase, it’s not like that.” Mom kisses me on the cheek. “We love you with our hearts. Even if we have our own biological kid, we won’t love you any less.” </p><p>“Save it!” I glare at Uncle Kenny. “You have another child on the way! How the hell can you keep making kids, but neglect your first born?” </p><p>“You were in good hands. I couldn’t care for you at 15!” He tries to defend his actions. </p><p>“You’re not 15 anymore!” </p><p>“I know I’m not. It wasn’t easy. I didn’t always have money. I went to college on a scholarship. I reunited with Kelly and we started dating. I got her pregnant our sophomore year. We got married and I had to drop out of college and get a job to support her and Connor. I helped pay for her school and daycare for Connor. I was lucky enough to land a job at the company I’m at now. I was basically grabbing everyone’s coffee. I worked my ass off though and my job offered to pay for me to go back to school so I could get a promotion. They also paid for me to get my MBA. Now I’m the top advertising executive. If Kevin didn’t take you in, I would’ve had a completely different life and would still be struggling to this day.” </p><p>“So you’re saying I would’ve ruined your life?” </p><p>He shakes his head. “No, I said, it would’ve been different. Instead, you were raised in a loving two parent household. I couldn’t give you that because your mom died.” </p><p>“I still don’t understand why you couldn’t take me back once you made it.” </p><p>“I already explained that! It wouldn’t have been right to take you from the only parents you knew.” </p><p>“They’re not my parents, you are! But I guess you’re ashamed of me that’s why you can’t even call me your son!”</p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>“I don’t get it…” </p><p>He raises his eyebrow. “Get what?”</p><p>“How could keep a creep like Connor and get rid of me? It should’ve been the other way around! I’m the cool one and he’s a fucking loser!” </p><p>“Stop talking about him that way!” He yells. </p><p>“I can’t believe that little shit is my brother! It was embarrassing enough when I thought he was my cousin! What the actual fuck man?”</p><p>“I’m warning you Chase!” He stands up. </p><p>I stand up as well. I’m ready for him this time. “What are you going to do? Are you going to slap me again?” </p><p>“You slapped him?” Dad asks. </p><p>Uncle Kenny nods. “It was an accident. He shoved Connor and then kept talking crap about him. You know I am when it comes to my kids!” </p><p>I laugh. “All of them except me! I’m the kid you don’t give a fuck about!” </p><p>“Kenny, we’ve never laid a finger on Chase.” Mom comes to my defense. “There’s no excuse for your behavior. You have to be the adult!” </p><p>“I apologized! It was an accident. There’s no excuse for him to be so hateful towards Connor! He shouldn’t have put his hands on someone who’s not going to defend themselves.”</p><p>Dad turns me towards him. “I think you owe Connor an apology. You know better than that.” </p><p>I roll my eyes. “Fuck Connor! He has everything he wants and needs in life, he doesn’t need my apology!” </p><p>“You’re such a brat, you know that?” Uncle Kenny snaps. </p><p>“Kenny…” Dad shoots him a warning look. </p><p>“Kevin, I’m sorry, but I can’t stand here and listen to him talk about my son like this! Part of his problem is you guys let him get away with everything.” He turns towards me. “Look at me!” I glare at him. “Your problem is with me! Connor is 12 years old and had no bearing on my decision to let your parents raise you. Stop taking this shit out of him, he’s not to blame! I understand if you may be a little jealous of him, but have no right to treat him the way you do!” My eyes widen when he accuses me of being jealous of him. I sit down and lower my head. </p><p>“Really Kenny?” </p><p>I look at Uncle Kenny. “You’re right! I AM jealous! He stole my birth right! He doesn’t deserve this nice life! I do! I’m suppose to be your heir and he’s suppose to be the spare!” </p><p>“My heir? Dude, it’s not like I’m going to die anytime soon.” Uncle Kenny laughs. </p><p>“If you put your hands on me again, you’ll die a lot sooner than you think!” I threaten him as I stand up again.</p><p>“This isn’t getting us anywhere!” Dad steps in and sits me back down. He pulls Uncle Kenny to the other side of the room. </p><p>“Chase, sweetie, the truth is out now, but nothing changes. We’re still your mom and dad.” Mom puts her arm around me. </p><p>“You really mean that?” I ask her. </p><p>She nods. “Of course honey. We love you.” She hugs me tightly. When she says it, I actually believe her. </p><p>“You’ll always be our son, no matter what.” Dad adds in. </p><p>“So Uncle Kenny basically gets to continue to live his life as if I’m not his kid?” I glare at him. “Aren’t you lucky?”</p><p>“Again, I’m sorry things turned out this way. I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.” He tells me. </p><p>“Yeah, whatever!” I say dismissively. </p><p>“Why don’t you head up to your room? Your mom and I need to talk to Kenny some more. We’ll come up and see you before we leave.” Dad suggests. </p><p>“You’re not taking me back home with you?” I ask him. I was hoping that would change. </p><p>He shakes his head. “Not until you graduate. You know that.” </p><p>“Fine!” I head up to my room and slam the door. I just think about the information I’ve received in the last few days. I feel a tear fall from my eye. I quickly wipe it away. I refuse to cry over this! It’s not going to happen. Then I remember something Uncle Kenny said…</p><p>
  <em>I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.</em>
</p><p>“You’re damn right you will…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p>Chase’s POV</p><p>There’s a knock on my door, but I ignore it. I’m sure it’s Uncle Kenny. I don’t want to hear anything he has to say. The door opens and it turns out to be Aunt Karen. That’s a relief. “Chase? How are you holding up?”</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m surprised you’re still here.” She closes the door and sits down on the bed. </p><p>“Of course. You thought Kenny was going to kick me out?” She chuckles. </p><p>I shrug. “Well...yeah. I mean you told his deep dark secret.”</p><p>“I’m his baby sister, he wouldn’t leave me out on the streets with nowhere to go!”</p><p>“I guess he makes sure that everyone is safe and sound under his roof except me...” I mumble. </p><p>“You’re here so obviously that’s not true.”</p><p>“But I should’ve been here!”</p><p>“Well now that the truth is out, I’m sure you’ll use that to your advantage, right?” She winks at me. </p><p>“I don’t know...”</p><p>“You don’t know? You were raised by his brother for 17 years! He owes you!”</p><p>I raise my eyebrow. Sounds like she’s up to something. “I’m listening...”</p><p>Aunt Karen laughs. “It’s so easy to run a guilt trip on Kenny. Your dad...err Kevin and I have been doing it ever since he became successful.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Whenever we need money or a place to stay, we let Kenny know that we’re family and everything we’ve been through. Or in Kevin’s case, what he did for him. He immediately feels guilty and gives us whatever we want and never asks for anything in return.”</p><p>I take in the information she’s given me. “Interesting. I had something else in mind, but I like the idea of guilt tripping him.”</p><p>“What did you have in mind?”</p><p>I shake my head. “It doesn’t matter now. Thanks Aunt Karen!”</p><p>She pats me on the back. “Anytime! I’m here if you ever need anything. You know that, right?”</p><p>“Well there’s one thing you could do for me right now.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Introduce me to your dealer.”</p><p>“If you want weed, just call your grandpa, I mean...Mr. Marsh.”</p><p>“I’m looking for more than that if you catch my drift.” I wink.</p><p>Her expression immediately goes from a smile to a serious look. “Chase, remember I just got out of rehab. That wasn’t my first rodeo either. I don’t want to see you go down that road.”</p><p>I shake my head. “I’m not trying to get high, I’m trying to sell.”</p><p>She raises her eyebrow. “Oh?”</p><p>I smirk. “That’s what I did in Albuquerque to make money. I’m broke in South Park.”</p><p>She laughs. “No you’re not. You have Kenny’s money.”</p><p>“I want some of my own too. Are you going to introduce to your dealer or not? I thought I was your favorite nephew?” I bat my eyes at her. </p><p>She sighs. “Fine, but don’t you dare tell Kenny about this!”</p><p>“My lips are sealed!” I smile. Good, this is all a part of my plan…</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>I’m over Stan’s house hanging out with him and Kyle. I told them what transpired. Of course Stan already knew the truth, but it’s a complete shock to Kyle. “I can’t believe Chase is your son! I guess I should’ve suspected something, he looks just like you!” Kyle states. </p><p>“Well Kevin and Kenny look alike, they just have different hair color.” Stan adds in. </p><p>“Yeah, but Chase is literally Kenny all over again. I guess I just never thought it was a possibility and assumed the McCormick’s have strong genes.” Kyle looks at me. “Don’t you feel better now that the truth is out?” </p><p>I shake my head. “Not really. Chase is extremely pissed off.” </p><p>“Dude, can you blame him?” </p><p>“No, but he’s angry at Connor. He should be mad at me. I’m the one that abandoned him.” </p><p>“You didn’t abandon him, you made sure he had a better life.” Stan tries to reassure me. </p><p>“He doesn’t see it that way.”</p><p>“So what are you going to do?” </p><p>I shrug. “I don’t know. But if he puts his hands on Connor again…”</p><p>Kyle shakes his head. “Don’t take sides when it comes to them.”</p><p>“It’s not about taking sides. Chase is in the wrong. He’s almost 18 and Connor is 12. I’m not going to let him bully my timid 12-year-old son!”</p><p>“But you’re going to cause more resentment between the two of them if you get involved.”</p><p>“So I’m just suppose to sit back and let Chase bully Connor?” </p><p>Kyle nods. “Yes! Boys will be boys! They’ll work it out eventually.” </p><p>I can’t believe he’s saying this. “I can’t sit back and let Chase beat the crap out of Connor. He would’ve did it the other day if I didn’t step in.” </p><p>“Then let them fight. Connor needs to learn to fight his own battles.” </p><p>“Dude, I’m not going to do that to him!” </p><p>“Why not? It may be good for him.”</p><p>I glare at him. “You met Connor, right? You know he hates confrontation.”</p><p>“I understand, but it happens. You can’t protect him from everything, you know.”</p><p>I look at Stan and he shrugs. “He has a point Kenny. Everyone has been saying that you baby him too much. Let him stand on his own for once.”</p><p>“May I remind you two that Chase is in a gang. He could send someone after Connor!”</p><p>“You really think he would do that?”</p><p>I sigh. I don’t want to think that, but Chase is very unpredictable. “I don’t put anything past him at this point.” My phone rings and I see it’s Connor. “It’s Connor calling me now.” I answer the phone. “Hey buddy!”</p><p>“Dad...” He sniffles. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You’re going to be so mad at me...”</p><p>“Why? Whatever it is, you can tell me.”</p><p>“It’s my guitar.” He says through sobs. </p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“It’s broken.”</p><p>“What do you mean broken? Did a string come loose or something?”</p><p>“No, the neck is broken and the rest of it is split in half!” </p><p>My eyes widen. “How the hell did that happen?”</p><p>“I don’t know! I was very careful with it! I put it in my closet and I thought it was safe. Dad, I’m so sorry!” He sobs. </p><p>“Shh! Calm down. We’ll figure it out when I get home, okay?”</p><p>Connor sniffles. “Are you mad at me?”</p><p>“Of course not. I’m sure there’s a very reasonable explanation for this. Is Chase home?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I went straight to my room as soon as I got home.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll be home soon. Get started on your homework, okay?”</p><p>“Okay dad. Again, I’m sorry about the guitar.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too dad.” I hang up and turn towards the guys. “I’m sure you guys heard that.”</p><p>Kyle folds his arms and shakes his head. “I guess you’re going to blame Chase?”</p><p>I shrug. “It’s something he would do.”</p><p>Kyle slaps his forehead. “Kenny…you haven’t listened to a word I’ve said.”</p><p>“I did listen, but what else am I supposed to do? Now he’s breaking shit!”</p><p>“You don’t know that it was him.” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure it was.” </p><p>“He’s innocent until proven guilty.”</p><p>“Dude, let’s just say Chase did do this.” Stan steps in. “Don’t you think that maybe he did it to get your attention? Go easy on him.” This is why he behaves the way he does, everyone wants to go so easy on him. </p><p>“But make sure he’s the guilty party first!” Kyle adds in. </p><p>I sigh. “I hear what you guys are saying, but I already know what happened. I’m going to put a stop to it!” </p><p>“Can you at least calm down first? You’re going to make the situation worse if you go there angry, especially if you’re wrong about Chase.”</p><p>“Fine…” I tell them. I already know I’m right about Chase. If he did this, he’s not going to get away with this!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p>Chase’s POV</p><p>I’m heading up to my room, when I literally run into Connor. He has a friend with him and he still looks terrified. As he should be. “You!” I say as I glare at him. He starts to back up slowly. He looks at his friend. </p><p>“Tommy, this is my cousin, err...brother Chase.” I roll my eyes. The nerve of him to introduce me to anyone as his brother. Cousin was bad enough. </p><p>“What’s up man?” Tommy smiles as he extends his hand towards me. </p><p>“Like I want to talk someone who hangs out with the likes of Connor! Get the fuck out of here!” I smack his hand away. </p><p>“Umm...okay.” Tommy turns towards Connor. “I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”</p><p>“Can you stay for just a little while longer?” Connor asks, practically begging. Damn, this kid is so pathetic. </p><p>I shake my head and point at the stairs. “NO! Go home Timmy!”</p><p>“It’s Tommy.” He corrects me as I glare at him. He looks at Connor. “I’ll see you tomorrow Connor. Sorry again about your guitar.”</p><p>“Thanks. See you!” He watches as Tommy leaves. He tries to head to his room, but I stand in front of the door. </p><p>“Aww, is the poor baby’s guitar broken?” I smirk. </p><p>“I better to start on my homework...” He tries to reach for the doorknob, but I push him away from it. </p><p>“Not so fast! I bet you went crying to your daddy didn’t you?” I ask in a mocking tone. </p><p>He shakes head. “No...”</p><p>I start laughing. “Liar! Your eyes are red and puffy! You’re such a little bitch! I should’ve broken you instead of that stupid guitar!”</p><p>His eyes widen. “You broke my guitar? Why?”</p><p>“What difference does it make? I’m sure your daddy will buy you a new one, right?”</p><p>He shrugs and looks down at the ground. “I don’t know...”</p><p>“You’re a little bitch, just like your old man! It’s no use in me beating the shit out of you! You’re too damn weak to even attempt to fight back!”</p><p>He starts to back away again. “Why do you want to fight? What did I ever do to you?”</p><p>I move closer to him. “You took what was rightfully mine!” </p><p>He starts tearing up. “I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, I didn’t know he was your dad. I’m just as shocked as you are!” </p><p>“Fuck that! I’ll NEVER claim Kenny McCormick as my father! He didn’t want to claim me so I’m going to return the favor!” </p><p>“So then there’s no reason for you to be mad at me…right?” </p><p>I shake my head. “I shouldn’t be.” I hear him let out a sigh which makes me chuckle. “I actually should be grateful that Uncle Kenny was a deadbeat dad that didn’t raise me. I could’ve turned out like you!” </p><p>Connor frowns. “What’s wrong with me?” </p><p>“Do you really have to ask? Let’s start with how to talk! All proper and snooty! Then there’s how you act. You’re a fucking dork! You’re lucky you’re in a fancy private school because the kids in public school would’ve ripped you to pieces by now!” </p><p>“I’m not that bad, am I?” He asks on the verge of tears. Damn, he really is pathetic. I almost feel sorry for him…almost.</p><p>I nod. “You’re worse than I thought! You don’t even stand up for yourself! I wish someone would roast me like that! They wouldn’t have gotten past the first sentence.” </p><p>“Dad said violence never solves anything.” </p><p>I roll my eyes. “He would say that. He’s lucky he hasn’t gotten his ass kicked! I should do it for him abandoning me! That piece of shit!” </p><p>“Don’t say that! He’s a great dad!”</p><p>“What great dad lets their brother raise their kid?”</p><p>“Umm…”</p><p>“Exactly! Because he isn’t great! He’s nothing but trash! A loser, a deadbeat! I can’t wait until the day he dies because I’m going to piss on his grave!” </p><p>“Please stop!” Connor shockingly raises his voices. “What you’re saying is horrible!” </p><p>“You can’t even defend yourself, but you’ll defend that sucker?” Again, I have to laugh at this. </p><p>“He’s my dad…”</p><p>“So what? Unfortunately he’s mine too, but now I see him for the coward that he is! Don’t you dare try to defend him because all that’s going to do is piss me off!” </p><p>“Then please stop saying bad things about him. He’s the best dad in world! I’m not going to let you talk down on him!” </p><p>He said the magic words! I get in his face and he looks up at me terrified as hell. He’s probably about to piss himself. “Let me? You’re not going to let me? I can say whatever the fuck I want! What are you going to do about it?” </p><p>“Nothing…” He says barely above a whisper as he looks down at the ground. </p><p>“Don’t get scared now! Make me stop talking about that dirty son of a bitch!”</p><p>He shakes his head. “I don’t want to argue or fight. Just please don’t talk about my dad. He doesn’t deserve this...”</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me? He doesn’t deserve this? He lied to me for almost 18 fucking years! He deserves this a lot more! Get the fuck out of here!”</p><p>“He made a mistake. I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” </p><p>“He knew what he was doing! He got rid of me and kept a simp like you! You deserve to be raised by that white trash fucker!”</p><p>“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Connor screams as he glares at me. He’s lost his damn mind!</p><p>“What?” I punch him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He stands up holding his nose and I grab my knife out of my pocket and hold it to his throat. “I’m not one of those kids at your fancy private school. If you ever come at me like you’re trying to attack me again, I’ll fucking kill you! Do you understand?”</p><p>He nods slowly and gulps. “Yes. I wasn’t trying to attack you…” He moves his hand and looks at the blood on it.</p><p>“Now you know what not to do again!” </p><p>“What the hell is going on up here?” We turn and see Uncle Kenny and Aunt Kelly. I roll my eyes and quickly put my knife in my back pocket. I guess I’m in trouble. “The staff heard yelling.”</p><p>“Connor, you’re bleeding!” Aunt Kelly exclaims. No shit bitch!</p><p>“How did that happen?” Uncle Kenny immediately glares at me.</p><p>“I ran into the door.” Connor lies. I’m actually surprised at that. </p><p>“Are you sure that’s what really happened?” Uncle Kenny asks as he examines his nose.</p><p>Connor nods. “Yes dad.”</p><p>“Then why is Chase here?” Aunt Kelly asks. </p><p>“He heard the commotion and came to check on me.” </p><p>“What about the yelling the staff heard?” Uncle Kenny glares at me. I can tell he’s not buying this shit. </p><p>“I told Chase I didn’t need help and we got into an argument.” </p><p>“I’m going to take you to the ER to make sure your nose isn’t broken. We’ll talk about this some more on the way.” </p><p>“Yes dad.” Uncle Kenny glares at me one last time before the two of them head out. I look at Aunt Kelly. </p><p>“I guess I’ll go do my homework.” </p><p>“Chase, what really happened?” She asked me.</p><p>“You don’t believe your son?” </p><p>“I want to, because Connor wouldn’t lie to us. But at the same time, we know he’s afraid of you and would lie to keep from getting hurt.” </p><p>“I know you hate me Aunt Kelly, but your precious Connor is telling the truth. It’s not my fault he’s clumsy!” </p><p>“Chase-“</p><p>“I have homework to do!” I go in my room and slam the door shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>Connor and I are headed back home from the ER. His nose isn’t broken, thank goodness! I also finally got the truth out of him about what really happened. I knew Chase hit him, I just wanted to hear him say it. “I’m sorry I lied dad. Chase scares me!”</p><p>I nod. “I know he does, but if does something to hurt you, you need to come to your mom and me right away so we can deal with it.”</p><p>“He’s going to be so mad when he finds out that I told you.” Connor starts fidgeting. </p><p>“I’ll deal with it, you don’t have to worry about that.”</p><p>“But dad, he’ll-“</p><p>“He’s not going to do anything to you!” I interrupt him. “Just tell me one more thing, did he break your guitar?” Connor turns his head away looking out the window. His silence tells me what I need to know. “Answer me Connor.”</p><p>“Dad, please...” I can hear him getting choked up. </p><p>“Connor...” I shoot him a warning look. </p><p>He nods slowly. “Yes. Please don’t say anything!” He looks at me and I can see the fear in his eyes. </p><p>“You don’t have to be scared. I’ll take care of this. Just please don’t lie to me anymore. That’s not like you.”</p><p>“Are you mad?”</p><p>I shake my head. “No, I understand. Like I said, don’t do it again.”</p><p>He starts tearing up. I guess he can see my disappointment. “I’m so sorry dad.”</p><p>“Don’t be upset, I’m not mad.”</p><p>“You sound mad.”</p><p>“If I do, it’s not because of you.”</p><p>“I wish that...never mind...” He looks away again. </p><p>“What? What do you wish?”</p><p>He wipes his eyes. “Well when you told me Chase was moving in, I was excited to have a big brother type in the house. Now that I know that Chase really is my brother, I wish he would accept me. I always wanted a big brother I could look up to.”</p><p>I chuckle a bit at that. Poor Connor, he’s so innocent. “I don’t think Chase is the type to look up to.”</p><p>“Why not? He’s so confident and cool. I’m nothing more than a shy loser...” He looks down. </p><p>“Hey!” I turn his head so he’s looking at me. “You’re not a loser. You’re fine the way you are. Chase has a lot of issues. You don’t need to look up to someone like him. You honestly don’t even need his acceptance.”</p><p>“I would like a relationship with him like you have with Uncle Kevin.”</p><p>“That’s a little different. Kevin was like a parent to Karen and me. You have sober and functional parents so you won’t need to look to look at Chase in that way.”</p><p>“I still want us to get along. We’re family, I don’t want him to hate me.”</p><p>I let out a sigh. “Deep down, I don’t think he hates you.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right…” Connor goes back to looking out the window. The rest of the car ride is silent. Once again, I have to have ANOTHER talk with Chase. </p><p>Chase’s POV</p><p>The next morning, I’m texting a friend of mine. I decided to combine Aunt Karen’s idea about guilt tripping Uncle Kenny with my own personal touch added to it. As I send the text, Uncle Kenny barges into my room without knocking. “Dude, do you knock?” </p><p>He slams the door shut. “I know what really happened. Why would you put your hands on a defenseless 12 year old?”</p><p>I roll my eyes. I knew that little snake would snitch on me. “Defenseless? He was screaming at me and in my face like he wanted to fight. I gave him what he was asking for.”</p><p>Uncle Kenny narrows his eyes. “I find that extremely hard to believe.”</p><p>“Of course you do. You couldn’t imagine your precious Connor being the aggressor.”</p><p>“Connor is very timid and he’s a lot smaller than you. There’s no way it happened the way you said it did.”</p><p>“Then there’s nothing for us to talk about then, right?” I walk to the door and open it. “I’m the bad son while Connor is the good one. Got it!”</p><p>He closes the door. “Why are you like this? We took you into our home to make sure you graduate and this is how you repay us?”</p><p>“Oh stop!” I snap at him. “Don’t act like you did me a favor! You only did this because of your own guilty conscience for giving me away!”</p><p>“That’s...not true. Believe it or not, I care about your well-being and your future.”</p><p>“Yeah right...”</p><p>“I do. If I didn’t, you wouldn’t be here. Guilt or no guilt.” </p><p>I sit down. “Why do you care?”</p><p>He sits down beside me and puts his arm around me. I push his arm away. “I’ve always cared. You’re my son. I want to see you succeed in life.” </p><p>“Too bad you didn’t to raise me.” </p><p>“I don’t know how many different ways or times I can apologize for that...” </p><p>My eyes light up. Time to start making him pay! “Well I’m turning 18 soon. I would love to have a party and a new car.” </p><p>He glares at me. I already know what the answer is going to be. “If you fix your attitude and keep your grades up, you can have both.” </p><p>Wow, I wasn’t expecting that. “Are you serious?” </p><p>He nods. “Yes, and that means you have to stop picking on Connor.” </p><p>There’s always a catch, but I’ll bite. “Fine Uncle Kenny, I’ll behave and leave your precious Connor alone.” </p><p>“That’s all I wanted all along.” He starts to leave, but then he comes back. “You don’t have to keep calling me Uncle Kenny, you know?”</p><p>“Okay…” He sighs and then leaves. I know he’s not expecting me to call him dad. That’s not going to happen. </p><p>“Hi Chase!” Aurora pops into my room sometime later. I swear this family has no boundaries. </p><p>“Hey Aurora. What’s up?” I greet her.</p><p>She holds up a deck of cards. “Do you what to play Uno with me?”</p><p>I guess I can entertain her for a bit. “Sure.”</p><p>“Yay!” She comes in and sits down on the bed. She hands me the cards to shuffle. “I was hoping Connor would play too, but I always beat him so he didn’t want to play.”</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not the reason.”</p><p>“Of course it is! Now let’s play!”</p><p>“You’re the boss!” I tell her as I tell the cards. We start playing and I look at her. “Hey Aurora?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Did your parents tell you that I’m your brother?”</p><p>She smiles. “Yes. I heard them telling Connor so then they told me.”</p><p>“What do you think about it?”</p><p>“I think it’s great! I’m happy to have another big brother!”</p><p>I laugh at that. “Why because Connor sucks so hard as a brother?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “He doesn’t suck! Connor is a nice brother.”</p><p>“He is?”</p><p>“Yes. He’s nice enough to play dolls with me when I ask him.”</p><p>“What a dork...” I mumble. “Well he doesn’t have friends so I guess he doesn’t have a choice but to play dolls with his sister.”</p><p>“He has a friend Tommy!” Aurora says confidently. “Even when Tommy is here, they still play with me so I don’t feel left out and lonely.”</p><p>“Interesting.” She’s just proving to me what a loser Connor is and I guess his friend is equally a loser. No wonder they’re friends. </p><p>“I know you don’t like Connor, but I think you should give him a chance. You would like him!”</p><p>I laugh at that. “You’re so young and naive. I don’t think Connor and I will ever get along.” He’s not someone I would hang out with on a regular basis. I think the world would be a better place without him. </p><p>“That’s too bad! You’re really missing out. Uno!” She calls out as she’s down to her last card. She puts that card down. “I won!” She jumps up and down cheering. </p><p>“What the hell?” I say in shock. How did this little girl beat me. </p><p>“Don’t say the H word!”</p><p>“Sorry. I can’t believe you beat me.”</p><p>“I’m the best uno player in the house! Do you want to play again?”</p><p>I shake my head. “Not right now. Why don’t you ask one of the staff to play?”</p><p>“Okay. Bye Chase! I love you!” She gives me a hug. </p><p>“Umm...I love you too kiddo!” I tell her as I pat her on the head. She leaves the room. I close the door and pick up the phone to make a call.</p><p>“Call off your dogs. We’re going to go with a different plan…” I tell the person on the other end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p><p>Connor’s POV</p><p>“Are things finally getting better at home?” Tommy asks me. We’re heading to his house. We were supposed to go to science club today, but it was cancelled. </p><p>“Well for the most part, Chase ignores me. So I guess things are okay.” I look down. It’s been a month since Chase and I had our disagreement. He hasn’t said a word to me since then.</p><p>“You really want him to like you, huh?”</p><p>I nod. “Yeah, he’s my brother. I don’t know why he hates me so much.”</p><p>Tommy shrugs. “He’s not a nice guy anyway. It’s probably for the best.”</p><p>“You’re probably right.” As we’re walking, I look around as something seems kind of off to me. I notice Tommy giving me a strange look. “Do you get the feeling that we’re being watched?”</p><p>He shakes his head. “No, why?”</p><p>I look behind me. “It feels that way to me.”</p><p>“It’s probably in your head.” Just then, a white van stops in front of us just as we’re about to cross the street. A man that’s about six feet tall, gets out and approaches us. He points at me. </p><p>“Are you Connor McCormick?” He asks. </p><p>“Y-yes...” I look at Tommy and he shrugs.</p><p>“I need you to come with me.”</p><p>“I’m not supposed to go with strangers...”</p><p>“What are you, five? I said come with me.” The man grabs my arm and tries to pull me towards the van. </p><p>“Leave him alone!” Tommy yells out as he tries to pull me away from the man. </p><p>“Mind your own business!” The man shoves Tommy to the ground. </p><p>“Then leave my friend alone!”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with you! Get lost!”</p><p>“Let me go!” I yell as I struggle to break free. This man is too strong for me. </p><p>“Stop!” Tommy yells. Two men get out of the van and grab Tommy. “Hey!”</p><p>“Get his phone and destroy it!” The man holding me orders the other two men. “We need to make sure he can’t call for help!” I see one of them reaching into Tommy’s pocket. </p><p>“What do you want with us?” Tommy asks as the guy throws his phone on the ground and stomps on it. My eyes widen in fear. </p><p>“Nothing with you! I want him!” The man tells him as he gives the other a head nod. With that, one punches Tommy in the stomach and he doubles over in pain. </p><p>“Tommy!” I cry out. </p><p>“Shut up and let’s go!” He grabs me and pulls me towards the van. “Knock him out!” He orders.</p><p>“You got it boss!” The other guys say as they start beating up on Tommy. </p><p>“No...” I start to tear up. </p><p>“Come on, you don’t want to see this!” He pushes me in the van and closes the door. </p><p>“Where are you taking me?” I ask. </p><p>“Don’t worry about that.” The other two guys get in the van. “Is it out?”</p><p>They nod. “By the time he gets up, we’ll be long gone.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” At this point, I’m crying. How badly did they hurt Tommy? </p><p>“We have our reasons. Just sit tight and shut up!”</p><p>“Can I please call my parents?” I beg and they laugh. </p><p>“Is this guy serious?” One of the guys asks. </p><p>“Please! I don’t want them to worry!”</p><p>“That’s the point!” Just then, I feel my arms being restrained just as another one grabs my phone and smashes it on the ground. “You’re not calling your parents now!” He tells me as my hands are now tied behind my back. </p><p>“My mom! She’s having a baby. I don’t want her to be upset worrying about me.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “She’ll get over it.”</p><p>“My dad and sister will worry too! My family loves me.”</p><p>“Please shut him the hell up!”</p><p>Just then, I’m hit in the head and I fall over. “Ow!” The next thing I know, I’m blindfolded and gagged. </p><p>“We’ll just wait for further instructions…” I’m terrified! What are they going to do to me…?</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>I arrive home from work and Aurora immediately rushes over to me and hugs me. “Hi sweetheart!” I greet her. </p><p>“Hi daddy!” She hugs me as tight as she can.</p><p>I give her a kiss. “Where’s your brother?” I always check to make sure Connor is home and in one piece. Chase hasn’t been bothering him lately, but you never know with him. He’s so unpredictable.  </p><p>“Which one daddy?” You have to love her innocence. </p><p>“I guess both of them.”</p><p>“I think they’re in their rooms.” I give her another kiss before heading upstairs. I knock on Connor’s door and there’s no response. I open it and sure enough, he’s not there. Weird. I ask some of the staff if they’ve seen Connor and none of them have. I go to Chase’s room and open the door. I see him on his phone, but then he quickly switches to his laptop. </p><p>“Hey Chase, have you seen Connor?” I ask him. </p><p>“I’m good, thank you.” He replies sarcastically. </p><p>I sigh. “Sorry, how was your day?”</p><p>“Fine and no I haven’t seen Connor.” He focuses on his laptop. </p><p>“I was hoping by now you two would be attempting to get along.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “Me ignoring his existence is my way of getting along with him.”</p><p>“Come on Chase!”</p><p>“Is there something else you wanted? I’m a little busy here.”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>He rolls his eyes again. “If you must know, I’m applying for college.”</p><p>My eyes light up. I had no idea he was interested in going to college! “That’s great! Where?”</p><p>“University of New Mexico.”</p><p>I frown. “Chase, come on.”</p><p>“What? I want to be close to my friends. I’m not staying in Colorado.”</p><p>I sit down on his bed. “I would love it if you did. I don’t want you to revert back to your old ways. You’re starting to make some really positive changes.”</p><p>“You know I want to go back home. I don’t fit in here.”</p><p>“How can you say that? Aren’t you making friends? You asked me if you can throw a party.”</p><p>He shrugs. “The one person that I thought was my friend, I can’t even be around because her dads think I tried to sexually assault her.”</p><p>“You’re telling me Lucy is the only friend you’ve made in the time you’ve been here?”</p><p>He nods. “I’ve met plenty of people, but word got out about Lucy and the girls are afraid of me and the guys don’t want anything to do with me.”</p><p>Wow, I didn’t realize he was going through this. Too bad he didn’t open up to me about this sooner. “I didn’t know.”</p><p>“Of course you wouldn’t. You never asked.” I guess he has a point there. </p><p>“Then who did you want to invite to the party?”</p><p>“My friends from back home. They’re the only ones that truly understand me.”</p><p>“Are these so called friends the gang members?”</p><p>Chase glares at me. “I see you’ve been talking to my dad.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer the question.”</p><p>He closes his laptop. “I’m done talking about this! I shouldn’t have tried to open up to you!”</p><p>“You can. I’m your father.” I try to put my hand on his shoulder, but he pushes me away.</p><p>“Don’t try to pull the father card now! You lost that right when you gave me away to your brother!”</p><p>“Chase, I-“</p><p>“Just go!” He cuts me off. “Don’t you need to go check on your precious Connor anyway?”</p><p>I can’t talk to him while he’s angry like this. I stand up and head towards the door. “Fine, we’ll talk about this at another time.”</p><p>“Yeah right.” He replies and I leave the room. I feel a little guilty. He was trying and I caused him to shut down. I’ve never seen that side of him before and now I probably won’t again. </p><p>I head back downstairs just as Kelly comes in the door. “Hey…” I greet her. </p><p>She kisses me. “Hi! Are you okay?”</p><p>I shake my head. “I was trying to have a conversation with Chase and he blew up at me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“All I did was ask if his friends were gang members.”</p><p>Kelly shakes her head in disappointment. “Why did you ask that?”</p><p>“He was telling me he doesn’t fit in here and how his friends back home are the only ones that understand him. So I asked if they were gang members and he went off the deep end.”</p><p>She slaps her forehead. “Oh Kenny! I understand your concern, but that wasn’t the right time. He was trying to open up to you and now you made him feel like he can’t.”</p><p>“But he can!”</p><p>“You have to think like a 17 year old. Did you open up to your parents at 17?”</p><p>I shake my head. “No, but they were drunken assholes!”</p><p>“I doubt you would have even if they weren’t. Cut Chase some slack. He’s young and still adjusting to the life changing news he received.”</p><p>I nod in agreement. “You’re right. I’ll talk to him later. For now, I need to figure out where Connor is.”</p><p>Kelly raises her eyebrow. “He’s not home?”</p><p>I shake my head. “I thought he was, but he’s not in his room and the kids nor the staff have seen him.”</p><p>“Maybe he’s at Tommy’s house. They had science club today.”</p><p>“He would’ve called and told us.”</p><p>“He probably forgot. I’ll call.” Kelly takes out her phone and dials. “No answer.” She says as she hangs up. </p><p>“Strange...” My phone rights and I see it’s Token. “Hey Token. I’m glad you called, is Connor at your house?”</p><p>“I was calling to see if Tommy was at yours. He hasn’t been home and he’s not answering his phone.” Token informs me. </p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Now I’m really worried. </p><p>“I wish I were! Where the hell could they be?”</p><p>“I’ll call around. If you hear from Tommy, can you let me know?”</p><p>“Sure and same if you hear from Connor.” </p><p>I hang up and look at Kelly. “Tommy never came home either.”</p><p>“I’m worried Kenny. What if something bad happened to them?”</p><p>I wrap my arms around her. “Stay calm honey. You have to think about the baby.”</p><p>“Meanwhile, my other baby is missing!” Kelly starts to cry. </p><p>“We don’t know that for sure. I’ll see if I can find him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>Kelly and I have been frantically making calls all over trying to find out where Connor could be. It’s not like him to not come home without calling. I don’t want to say this to Kelly, but I’m truly afraid that something bad happened to him. Just as I’m hanging up the phone, Kelly comes in the room. </p><p>“I’ve called some of the moms I know from the PTA, their kids haven’t seen him since school.” She informs me. </p><p>I sigh. “The school said the science club was cancelled today.”</p><p>“You’re kidding me? Where could my baby be?”</p><p>“His phone is going straight to voicemail.”</p><p>“I’m worried.” She starts crying. I pull her into a hug and stroke her hair. </p><p>“Worried about what mommy?” We turn and see Aurora standing in the doorway. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Kelly quickly wipes her eyes and tries to force a smile. “I want you to go up to your room, okay?”</p><p>“Why are you crying mommy?”</p><p>“Aurora, do what your mommy says.” I step in. </p><p>“You look sad too daddy.”</p><p>I kneel down to her level. “We’re okay, just please go up to your room.”</p><p>“Okay...” She looks at the two of us confused. I give her a kiss and send her on her way, closing the door behind her. I look at Kelly who’s crying again. </p><p>“Kenny, we have to find him!”</p><p>I take her hands. “We will.”</p><p>“What if-“</p><p>I cut her off because I don’t even want her thinking the worst. “We’ll find him. I promise you!” Just then, my phone rings. I look and see it’s Token calling. “Token? Have you heard anything from the boys?” I see Kelly’s eyes light up. </p><p>“You guys need to meet me at the hospital.” Token tells me. </p><p>“Why? Is Connor there?”</p><p>“Meet me there and hopefully we’ll all get some answers.” He hangs up. </p><p>I look at Kelly as I put the phone down. “Token wants us to meet him at the hospital. He said hopefully we’ll get some answers.”</p><p>Kelly frowns. “I don’t like the sound of this.”</p><p>I shake my head. “I don’t either, but what other choice do we have right now?” She nods in agreement. </p><p>When we arrive at the hospital, we find Token waiting for us in the lobby. “Token! We got here as soon as we could. What’s going on?” </p><p>“We found Tommy!” He smiles. </p><p>“That’s great!” I tell him, but selfishly, I just want answers about my son. </p><p>“Does he know where Connor is?” Kelly asks as she wants answers as well. </p><p>“Why did we have to come to the hospital?</p><p>Token gestures for us to sit down. “I had you come here because Tommy is a patient. He was found lying on the ground outside beaten. He was about 15 minutes away from the school.”</p><p>Kelly gasps. “Oh my God! Is he okay?” </p><p>“He has a broken nose and a few cracked ribs.”</p><p>“Poor thing!” </p><p>“I hate to sound insensitive, but again, why did you want us to come here?” I ask Token. I don’t want to be rude, but I’m trying to get to the point. </p><p>“I’m going to let you talk to Tommy.” Token says softly. </p><p>“Is he up for visitors right now?” I ask him. </p><p>Token nods. “He insisted on speaking to you.” </p><p>“Lead the way.” Token takes us to Tommy’s room. We see Bebe sitting next to him. It’s clear this poor kid was beaten. Who would do this to him? </p><p>“Tommy? Mr. and Mrs. McCormick are here. Do you still want to speak with them?” </p><p>“Yes…” He tries to sit up and it’s obvious he’s in pain.</p><p>“Honey, if this is too much for you-“ Bebe begins to say. </p><p>Tommy shakes his head. “Mom, it’s okay.” He looks at us. “I know where Connor is…” </p><p>My eyes widen. “You do? Tell me where is he!”</p><p>Tommy looks down. “Well…I don’t know exactly where, but I know someone took him.” </p><p>Kelly and I exchange looks. “What do you mean someone took him?”</p><p>“Kenny, baby, calm down…” Kelly whispers to me. </p><p>“We were walking home from school and this guy got out of a van and he was looking for Connor and told him to go with him.” Tommy explains. </p><p>“What did this guy look like?” I ask. </p><p>“He was a tall white guy, with dark hair.” </p><p>“Was he an older guy?” </p><p>“I would say he’s probably in his 20’s.”</p><p> I look at Kelly who shrugs. “Doesn’t sound like anyone I know.” </p><p>“Me either.” </p><p>“Then what happened?” I ask Tommy. </p><p>“Connor refused to go with him and then the guy grabbed him and tried to force him into the van. I tried to pull Connor away, but then the guy pushed me down. Then two other guys got out of the van and grabbed me.” </p><p>“What did they look like?” </p><p>“One was white, the other was Hispanic. Both were about average height and around the same age as the other guy. The guys took my phone and broke it and then they were ordered to knock me out while the other guy got Connor in the van. That’s all I remember before waking up in here.”</p><p>I put all this information in my phone. “This was very helpful. What did the van look like?”</p><p>“It was a white van. I don’t know the make or model sorry Mr. McCormick.”  </p><p>“Don’t be sorry. We have more information than we did an hour ago. Thank you.” </p><p>“You’re welcome. I hope you find him soon. I’m worried about him.”</p><p>“We are too.” I turn towards Kelly. “We should head down to the police station.” She nods in agreement. We thank Tommy and say our goodbyes and head out. I’m glad now we have something to go on. </p><p>Connor’s POV</p><p>“He’s still asleep. I did untie him, I thought it was cruel to leave him tied up.” I hear a woman’s voice. I open my eyes and see the woman sitting on the edge of a bed on the phone. I sit up and she turns and looks at me and then quickly hangs up the phone. </p><p>“Where am I? Who are you?” I ask her. </p><p>“I’m Amy. Don’t worry about where you are Connor.”</p><p>I raise my eyebrow. How does she know my name? “Do I know you?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “No, but I know you.”</p><p>“Please, I want to go home!” I beg her. </p><p>“You might as well make yourself comfortable. You’re going to be here awhile.”</p><p>“But why?” </p><p>Just then, the guys that kidnapped me come in the room. “I see the little shit head is awake!” The main one says. </p><p>I walk over to him and get down my knees. “Please let me go home! My parents must be worried sick about me!” </p><p>He laughs. “Jesus, you whine too much!” </p><p>“How long do I have to stay here?”</p><p>“Will you SHUT UP? God, I’m sick of hearing your voice!” </p><p>“If you let me leave, you’ll never have to hear my voice again!” </p><p>“I have other ways of making you shut up!” He takes a gun out of his pocket and points it at me. </p><p>My eyes widen. “Oh my God!” I quickly back up against the wall. </p><p>“Just know I’m not afraid to use this…” </p><p>“Please don’t! I don’t want to die!” </p><p>“He thinks you’re bluffing Jim!” One of the other guys says. So now I have a name…Jim. </p><p>“Shut up and let me think!” Jim says. Maybe I can try to reason with him again. </p><p>“Please take me home! I miss my mom and dad! I won’t tell anyone if you just let me go!” I start tearing up. </p><p>“That’s it!” Jim makes good on his promise and shoots. I feel the bullet hit my let and a cry out in pain. </p><p>“What the fuck Jim?” Amy says to him. </p><p>“I told him to shut up and he wouldn’t!”</p><p>“Did you think shooting him would shut him up?”</p><p>“He’s lucky he’s still breathing!” He looks at me then at Amy. “Take care of that!” Jim and other guys leave the room. </p><p>Amy walks over to me. “Let me see.” I move my hands which are now bloody. I look down and see the blood coming from my leg and I close my eyes and turn my head. “I’ll get this cleaned up for you.”  </p><p>“It hurts!” I cry.</p><p>“Well you were shot. Of course it hurts. Now relax so I can tend to your wound.” I sit down and Amy tries to stop the blood. I’m trying to calm down, but I can’t. He shot me! What if he does it again? Why does this guy hate me so much? I sniffle and wipe my eyes as Amy wraps a towel around my leg. </p><p>I want to go home…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p><p>Chase’s POV</p><p>“Are you serious? That wasn’t part of plan! Is he still alive? Well I guess that’s a good thing. Tell him to control his trigger fingers!” I’m on the phone with a friend of mine who’s filling me in on some unexpected details. “I know he’s a pain in the ass, but he’s better to us alive right now! He’s-“</p><p>“Chase?” I look and see Aunt Kelly standing at my door. I quickly hang up the phone and frown. </p><p>“Bitch, do you ever knock?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Who were you on the phone with?” She asks as she points at my phone.</p><p>“None of your damn business! Now what do you want?”</p><p>“Your dad and his friends are out looking for Connor. They could use another pair of eyes.”</p><p>I roll my eyes at her. “Stop calling Uncle Kenny my dad!”</p><p>“Sorry. Would you mind helping?”</p><p>I shake my head. “I do mind! No I’m not helping!”</p><p>“Don’t you want your brother Connor returned safely?”</p><p>Is she trying to piss me off? “Don’t call him my brother! I don’t give a shit what happens to him!”</p><p>She sighs. “Can’t you put your feelings aside just this once? You’re being extremely selfish!”</p><p>“Fuck you bitch! Get the hell out of my room!”</p><p>“If you won’t do it for Kenny, do it for your dad Kevin. He wants his nephew back home safe and sound.”</p><p>She’s really pushing it. “Didn’t I tell you to get out?” I stand up and walk towards her. </p><p>“I don’t understand all the anger towards us. We’re your family!”</p><p>I have to laugh at her attempt to treat me like one of her patients. “You are NOT my family! I’m sure it’s because of you why Uncle Kenny denied me all this time!”</p><p>She shakes her head. “I found out the truth when you did.”</p><p>“Liar! I’m done talking to you! Get the fuck out!” I push her out of my room. </p><p>“You’re being awfully aggressive towards a pregnant woman.”</p><p>“You’re being a pain in the ass! Leave me alone before I show you aggression!” I scream in her ear. </p><p>“Chase, please calm down!” I grab her wrists tightly and pull her closer to me. “Let me go!” I can see the fear in her eyes. I bend down so that I’m at her eye level. </p><p>“I’m only going to say this one more time! Get out of my face before I hurt you! Pregnant or not!”</p><p>“Okay...” I can see that she’s visibly shaking so I let her go. I hope I got the message across to that thick skull of hers!</p><p>“Now go!” I order her. </p><p>“I’m sorry...” She slowly backs away. She backs up too far and the next thing I know, she lets out a scream as she falls down the stairs. </p><p>“Oh shit! Kelly!” I rush down to the bottom of the stairs. “Aunt Kelly, come on wake up!” I shake her. I notice she’s bleeding from her forehead. </p><p>“Get away from her!” I turn and see Sue the cook rushing to Kelly’s side. </p><p>“I’m trying to help!”</p><p>“You’ve done enough!” She kneels down next to her and I move to give her space. “Mrs. McCormick, can you hear me?” She glares at me. “Don’t just stand there, call 911!”</p><p>“Umm...”</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Uncle Kenny rushes over to Kelly.  </p><p>“Uncle Kenny...” I already know how this is going to turn out. </p><p>“What happened? Why is my wife on the ground?”</p><p>“Mr. McCormick, I think Chase pushed her down the stairs.” Sue lies to him. </p><p>“What?” He glares at me. </p><p>I shake my head. “I swear I didn’t push her!”</p><p>“I heard you two arguing and you threatened to hurt her!” Sue steps in. Damn! I can’t believe she heard that! Uncle Kenny will never believe me now!</p><p>“I wasn’t really going to hurt her, I just wanted to scare her so she would get out of my face!”</p><p>Uncle Kenny examines Kelly. He looks at Sue. “Sue, please call 911. Tell them she’s 8 months pregnant and bleeding!” She nods and leaves the room. Uncle Kenny glares at me. “If anything happens to my wife or my child...”</p><p>I chuckle at his idle threat. “Wow...I see I’ve moved further down the food chain.”</p><p>“It’s not about you! Why on earth were you two arguing anyway?”</p><p>“She kept bugging me about looking for your bitch ass son! I told her to leave me alone, but I didn’t push her!”</p><p>I notice he looks at Kelly’s arms. “Why are her wrists red?”</p><p>I chuckle nervously. “Well I did grab her.” Uncle Kenny looks as if he’s ready to kill me. “I know this looks bad, but I’m telling you I didn’t push her! She fell on her own!”</p><p>Sue comes back in the room. “The ambulance is on the way Mr. McCormick.”</p><p>“Thank you Sue!” He glares at me. “I don’t think I can forgive you for this one”</p><p>I’m a little hurt that he’s not believing a word I’m saying, but I shouldn’t be shocked. I am his abandoned child! Now I’m pissed off! “I don’t care! I’m innocent!” I head up to my room and make a call. “I decided to go through with the next part. I’ll let you know when you can make your move...” Uncle Kenny is going to regret this.</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>I’m in the lobby waiting while Kelly is being examined. I’ve been pacing back and forth for about 45 minutes now. “Mr. McCormick?” I look and see Kelly’s doctor. </p><p>“Yes? How’s my wife?” I ask her. </p><p>“She fractured her neck.”</p><p>“Oh God! She’s not paralyzed is she?”</p><p>“No, there’s no spinal damage. She’ll be in a neckbrace for the next few months.”</p><p>“What about her forehead? She was bleeding.”</p><p>“She had to get a few stitches. She’s stable for now, but she’s still unconscious.” </p><p>“Is the baby okay?” </p><p>The doctor nods. “Her water broke so we’re going to perform an emergency c-section. The sooner we get the baby out, the better.” </p><p>“Thank you doctor!” I’m so grateful that Kelly and the baby are going to be okay!</p><p>About an hour later, our baby was born. We had another boy! He’s a month early, but he seems to be healthy. The nurse took him to the nursery. I’m in the recovery room with Kelly. She’s still unconscious so she missed everything. I feel guilty about that. “We have a beautiful baby boy Kelly! I wish you could see him. I know you will soon enough, but I know that little guy can’t wait to meet you.” I give her a kiss on the forehead. I grab my phone to send a mass group text letting everyone know that the baby has arrived. </p><p>“Kenny...?” I hear in a whisper. I look at Kelly and see her eyes fluttering open. I can’t help but smile. </p><p>“Baby, you’re awake!” I give her another kiss. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>I frown as I don’t want this to be the first conversation we have, but she has a right to know. “According to Sue, Chase pushed you down the stairs.”</p><p>She thinks for a minute and then shakes her head. “Chase didn’t push me.”</p><p>I raise my eyebrow. “He didn’t?”</p><p>“No, I was trying to get away from him and I slipped and fell.”</p><p>“Oh so he was telling the truth.”</p><p>“Yes. You can’t blame this on him.”</p><p>“He’s still responsible! If he hadn’t scared you, you wouldn’t have been trying to get away from him! You were unconscious and now you’re in the hospital because of his actions!”</p><p>“Hospital?”  She feels her stomach. “Oh God, is the baby-“</p><p>“Relax! You did give birth. He’s here!”</p><p>She smiles. “He? We have another son?”</p><p>“Mmm hmm! I hate to disappoint you, but he looks like me.” I smirk. </p><p>“I’m not surprised! God you have strong genes!” She tries to sit up and she puts her hand on the side of her neck.</p><p>“Take it easy. You’re neck is sprained, that’s why you’re in the neckbrace.”</p><p>She sighs and starts to tear up. “Thanks to my clumsiness, I missed the birth of my baby! I just want to hold my baby. Where is he?”</p><p>“The nurse took him to the nursery.”</p><p>“Tell her to bring him back! I want to see him!” I nod and step out and tell the nurse she can bring the baby to the room. I go back and chat with Kelly while we’re waiting. </p><p>The nurse knocks on the door, but she comes alone. “Mr. McCormick, can I speak with you in the hallway please?”</p><p>I look at Kelly and can tell she’s concerned. “Sure. I’ll be right back.” I tell her as I give her a kiss on the cheek. I step out in the hallway with the nurse. “What is it? Where’s my son?”</p><p>She looks down at her feet. “That’s the thing...your son is missing.” She looks up at me. </p><p>I raise my eyebrow. “What the hell do you mean he’s missing?”</p><p>“I went to get him from the nursery and his bassinet was empty. I don’t know where he could be! The bracelet would’ve triggered an alert if someone took him out of the hospital so he’s around here somewhere!”</p><p>I’m beyond pissed off right now. “Call hospital security! I will sue this hospital for negligence!”</p><p>She nods. “Yes Mr. McCormick.” I try to relax before I head back in the room because I don’t want to upset Kelly. Unfortunately, I have to tell her what’s going on. I walk in the room and she still has the same concerned look on her face. </p><p>“Kenny honey? Were you yelling just now?”</p><p>I nod. “I have some bad news...” I sit down beside her on the bed and I take one of her hands. </p><p>“You’re scaring me!”</p><p>“Our baby is missing. He wasn’t in the nursery.”</p><p>She tears up. “Someone took our baby?”</p><p>I nod. “The nurse thinks he’s still here because the bracelet would’ve triggered an alarm if someone took him out of the hospital.”</p><p>“I guess that’s comforting…” She tries to fight back her tears. </p><p>“The nurse is alerting security.”</p><p>As soon as I say that, she starts crying. “First Connor and now our baby! My heart can’t take much more of this! It’s like someone is targeting our family!” She lies her head on my chest and sobs. </p><p>“Shh!” I whisper as I stroke her hair. “We’re going to find our boys, don’t worry!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p><p>Connor’s POV</p><p>I finally managed to get a little bit of sleep, when I feel someone kick me in the side. “Wake up you little shit!” I wake up and see Jim standing over me. </p><p>“Am I going home now?” I ask him as I sit up. </p><p>He shakes his head and smiles. “No, but do I face a little surprise for you.”</p><p>I shake my head. “I don’t want it. The only surprise I want is to wake up in my own bed!”</p><p>“Shut up! You’re getting this surprise whether you like it or not!” He sticks his head out the door. “Come on in Amy!”</p><p>Amy comes in the room carrying a crying baby. “Connor, meet your new baby brother!” She smiles. </p><p>My eyes widen. “Brother? My mom had the baby?”</p><p>She nods. “Here he is!” She places him in my arms and he continues wailing. I don’t know how to make him stop. </p><p>“Why isn’t he with my mom?” I ask as I rock him. </p><p>“The same reasons you’re not!” Jim tells me. </p><p>“This is wrong! He’s just a helpless baby! Please take him back to my mom! You can keep me here, just take him back please!” I try to plead with them.  </p><p>Jim shakes his head. “That’s not how this works! This little fucker is your responsibility! Keep him quiet or else!” He leaves the room slamming the door behind him causing the baby to cry louder. I shush him and continue to rock him. I can see his face is turning red. </p><p>I look over at Amy and see her sitting on the bed texting. “Amy?”</p><p>She looks over at me. “Yes?”</p><p>“Since you guys insist on keeping us here, can you at least get him some formula? He has to eat. I’m pretty sure that’s why he’s crying like this.”</p><p>She slaps her forehead. “I was in such a hurry, I didn’t even think about it. I guess we need diapers too, huh?”</p><p>I nod. “Please.”</p><p>“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She leaves the room. </p><p>“Hi little guy. I’m your brother Connor. I’m sorry you have to be away from mommy and daddy. I don’t know why they’re doing this. As soon as I can walk again, I’m going to find a way to get us out of here.” I give him a kiss. “I promise I won’t let them hurt you, little brother.” I look at him. “I don’t even know your name...” I start to tear up. “I just don’t understand this...”</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>Stan came over to try to keep me calm. It’s been a week since Connor was kidnapped and two days since the baby was taken from the hospital and we don’t have a clue where they are! I’m pacing back and forth in the living. “Dude, I’m fucking losing it!” I tell Stan. </p><p>“Just stay calm...” He grabs my shoulders. </p><p>“I can’t!” I yell as I sit down. “My sons have been kidnapped! My other son assaulted my pregnant wife! I’m trying my best to stay calm for Kelly’s sake, but I can’t do it. This is killing me Stan!” I bury my head in my hands. </p><p>“We’re going to find them!”</p><p>I look at Stan and wipe my eyes. “Kelly didn’t even get to see the baby. She has no clue what her own son looks like. She didn’t hold him, name him, nothing! Can you imagine what’s going on in her head?”</p><p>Stan shakes his head. “No...”</p><p>“She’s having a mental breakdown and they’re keeping her in the hospital to monitor her mental state.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry dude. You really have a lot on your plate right now. Do you want Wendy and me to keep Aurora for a few days while you you’re searching for your boys?”</p><p>I shake my head. “Thanks dude, but I don’t want to let her out of my sight. God forbid something happens to her.” </p><p>“I get it dude.”</p><p>“I hate to say this, but for some reason, I feel like...never mind.” I don’t even want to tell him what I’m thinking. </p><p>Stan raises his eyebrow. “What? What is it?”</p><p>I look away from him. “It’s bad enough I’m thinking it, but it’s really going to sound horrible if I say it out loud.”</p><p>“Tell me dude. What’s on your mind?”</p><p>I let out a huge sigh. “I can’t help but think that Chase is somehow responsible for all of this.” Stan looks away from me. “See, or sounds horrible, right?”</p><p>“It does…” He glares at me. “You always think the worst of him don’t you?”</p><p>I sigh. “I’m trying not to, but I told you what he did to Kelly!” </p><p>“Kelly confirmed that he didn’t push her.” </p><p>“He shouldn’t have been in her face in the first place! What kind of man tries to intimidate a pregnant woman? That’s not the first time he’s done that!” I remind Stan. </p><p>“He’s only 17, he’s not quite a man yet remember that. You know he hasn’t been getting along with Kelly, but I don’t think it’s fair to think he’s behind your boys being missing.” </p><p>“He’s been acting secretive lately. Taking secret phone calls, or being secretive on his laptop. He’s up to something.” </p><p>“Dude, do you want him to be?” </p><p>I shake my head. “Of course I don’t! But I can’t help but feel like he is. I truly feel that way.” </p><p>“What if by some off chance, it turns out that Chase is responsible for this. Then what?”</p><p>“I don’t know...he would have to leave my house!” Just then, I get a text message. I feel so much anger come over when I read the text, I hit the coffee table! </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I just got a text. Look at this shit!” I give Stan my phone. </p><p>“<em>If you want to see your sons again, you have three days to bring $50,000 in cash to this address</em>...dude! You have to go to the police! Maybe they can trace where the text came from!”</p><p>I nod in agreement. “You’re right. Let’s go!” I can’t wait to find out who’s behind. I’m ready to kill them at this point! </p><p>Connor’s POV</p><p>I just finished feeding the baby and now got him to go to sleep. Amy takes him and lies him down on the bed. “Thank you for helping me take care of him.” I tell her. </p><p>She shrugs. “I didn’t do anything except get supplies.” </p><p>“That was a big help since I can’t do it. How much longer are they going to keep us here?” </p><p>“I’m not sure yet.” </p><p>“The little guy should be with my mom.” </p><p>She looks around and then nods. “I agree with you on that.” She whispers to me. “He was only a few hours old when we brought him here.”</p><p>“Then why did you take him?” </p><p>“I’m not the one calling the shots.” </p><p>“Who is?” </p><p>“You ask too many damn questions!” I hear a familiar voice. I look up and see Jim and he’s not alone. He’s with Chase who has a gun in his hand. My jaw drops. </p><p>“Chase?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18</p><p>Chase’s POV</p><p>Connor looks at me in shock. “Chase, you did this?” He asks me. </p><p>I turn towards Amy. “Take the baby and leave us be.”</p><p>“Chase, please don’t hurt him.” She pleads with me. </p><p>“Leave us be!” I yell. She nods and takes the baby from Connor and leaves. I turn towards Jim and gesture for him to leave as well. Once he’s gone, I shut the door and approach Connor pointing the gun at him. </p><p>“Don’t shoot!” He cries out as he puts his hands up. </p><p>“Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t?”</p><p>“I’m your brother...”</p><p>I laugh. “You’re no brother of mine!”</p><p>“Chase please...”</p><p>“Shut the hell up!”</p><p>“I can’t even stand up. I need real medical attention. Even if you don’t consider me your brother, we’re family. Family helps family.”</p><p>God, listening to his whining is driving me crazy! “I can see why Jim shot you! You don’t know when to shut the fuck up!”</p><p>“If you’re going to kill me, at least let me call mom and dad and say goodbye!”</p><p>“There’s no way in hell I’m going to let you call anyone!” I lower the gun. “Relax, I’m not going to kill you...at least not yet.”</p><p>He lets out a sigh. “You’re not a killer...”</p><p>“You’re right, I’m not. But I will make an exception in your case.” I point the gun at him again. </p><p>“Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“I have my reasons. Just sit back and make yourself comfortable because you’re going to be here for a little while longer.”</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“That depends on your dad. That’s all I’m going to say.”</p><p>“Can you at least take the baby back?”</p><p>I shake my head. “Nope, he’s part of the deal too.”</p><p>“But he’s innocent! I know you hate me, but what did the baby do? What’s his name anyway? I don’t want to keep calling him the baby.”</p><p>“Do I look like I give a damn about that?”</p><p>“You can’t be this cruel! He’s your baby brother too! He’s needs mom and dad!”</p><p>“God, I will you shut UP!” I lose it and fire the gun. He cries out in pain and grabs his foot. Amy immediately rushes in the room. </p><p>“Chase! What the hell! I said don’t hurt him!” She snaps. </p><p>I shrug. “He’s fine, it was just his foot!”</p><p>Amy kneels down beside Connor. “Connor, I need you to stay calm, okay? We’ve been through this already.”</p><p>“But it hurts!” He cries. </p><p>“You still have to remain calm.”</p><p>“Where’s the baby?”</p><p>“Chris is feeding him.” Chris is my other friend that’s at this place with us. </p><p>“Oh God!” Connor panics. </p><p>Amy smiles. “Don’t worry, he has a kid he knows how to be gentle.”</p><p>“Okay...”</p><p>“Now let me see your foot.” Connor nods and Amy gently takes off his sock. I notice he’s calming down. I frown at that. </p><p>“I don’t like that you’re being so kind and gentle with him.” I tell Amy. </p><p>Amy glares at me. “Someone has to be!”</p><p>“Oh please! He has his daddy for that!” I say as I roll my eyes. </p><p>“He’s not here at the moment.” She wraps a towel around his foot. She stands up and looks at me. “I want to talk to you...” She grabs me and pulls me aside. “You promised you wouldn’t shoot him!”</p><p>“I said I wouldn’t kill him. As you see, he’s very much alive!”</p><p>“He’s already been shot! He can’t even stand up!”</p><p>“Ugh, you sound like him! What’s your deal anyway? Why are you defending him?”</p><p>She shrugs. “I don’t know, I feel bad for him. He’s a helpless kid.”</p><p>“He’s an entitled little prick! He’s helpless because he doesn’t have his servants to wipe his ass for him!”</p><p>“That’s not fair...”</p><p>“It is fair! But don’t worry, once his dad pays up, we’re doing to live like that!”</p><p>She raises her eyebrow. “We are? What about Jim and Chris?”</p><p>“They’ll get a cut. But you and me, we’ll live like kings and queens!”</p><p>“If you say so...” She looks away from me. </p><p>“Now what?”</p><p>“This is so wrong. All of this! We took these kids from their parents! We did this because you have a grudge against your dad!”</p><p>I shrug. “Yeah, so?”</p><p>“You don’t see anything wrong with this?”</p><p>“Uncle Kenny deserves to suffer for abandoning me!”</p><p>“But you weren’t abandoned! You have two parents that love you very much.”</p><p>“They lied to me just like he did!”</p><p>“There’s no getting through to you, is there?” Just then, we hear the baby crying.</p><p>“The baby is crying! Go take care of that!” I order her. She leaves the room. I look at Connor. “As for you…” I move closer to him as he looks up at me in fear.</p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>Stan and I went to the police station, and they were able to trace where the text message came from. The location was interesting to say the least. It was from Stan’s parent’s vacation home in Aspen. If I wasn’t convinced before, I’m definitely convinced now that this was Chase’s doing. Stan and I decided to make the drive to the home. I was advised to call the police in Aspen since it’s out of the jurisdiction of the South Park police department. I would call them useless, but they did help me track a location. </p><p>“You okay dude? You’ve been quiet the whole ride.” Stan asks me when we arrive at the house. We’ve been driving a few hours and neither one of us have said anything until Stan decided to break the silence. </p><p>“Yeah...” I respond as we get out the car and head towards the door. </p><p>“You’re convinced that Chase is behind this still aren’t you?”</p><p>I glare at him. I don’t know why Stan insists on maintaining Chase’s innocence. “The text came from your parent’s vacation home. Who else could it be?”</p><p>“Let’s just check things out. It could’ve been sent from there to throw you off.”</p><p>“I doubt they were expecting me to trace the text.”</p><p>“Either way, try to give Chase the benefit of the doubt.” Just then, I hear the sound of a baby crying. </p><p>“I hear a baby crying! They must be here!” I pound on the door. A young Hispanic guy comes to the door. Tommy said one of the guys was Hispanic. This can’t be a coincidence. </p><p>“Can I help you?” He asks nervously. </p><p>“You seem to be having trouble with your kid...” I say to him. </p><p>He looks behind him and then back at Stan and me. “Umm...yeah. Is there something you needed?”</p><p>“Do you have permission to be here?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“This is private property.”</p><p>He nods. “I know, I live here.”</p><p>“Really? You do?” I turn towards Stan. “He said he lives here.”</p><p>“That’s interesting considering that this is my parent’s vacation home and they haven’t rented this place out.” Stan informs him. </p><p>“Umm...” He looks around nervously. </p><p>“You seem nervous. Are you hiding something?” I ask him. </p><p>He shakes his head. “I’m not nervous, but I need to tend to my crying kid. Excuse me!” He tries to close the door, but I stop him. </p><p>“Unless you want me to have the police to pay you a visit, I suggest you let us in!”</p><p>“Yes sir...” He steps aside and allows Stan and I to walk in. We decide to follow the sound of crying, when we’re stopped by a tall white guy with dark hair. Another description that Tommy gave me. The pieces are starting to come together. </p><p>“What are you doing here? You can’t just barge in here!” </p><p>I glare at him. “I have more of a right to be here than you do! Now get out of my way!” I push past him. I continue to follow the crying, when I arrive at a door. It opens and someone rushes out and slams the door. They look at me and of course, it’s Chase. He looks at me in shock. </p><p>“Uncle Kenny?”</p><p>“Chase…” I fucking knew it! I look at Stan who appears to be in shock. I turn back towards Chase. “My sons are in there, aren’t they?” </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I’m not in the mood to play games with you!” </p><p>“It’s not a game Uncle Kenny, it’s real. Since you didn’t come to the right address, did you at least bring the money?” Chase smirks. </p><p>Now I’m pissed. “What?” </p><p>“It’s going to cost you $50,000 to get those brats back!” </p><p>I grab him and slam him up against the wall. I see his friends approaching, but Stan tells them to back off. “Stop fucking playing with me Chase! You bring my sons out here right now!” </p><p>“Kenny…” I know Stan is trying to diffuse the situation, but I’m too damn mad to listen to that right now. </p><p>“You think violence will help you get them back? I don’t think so!” Chase tells me. I slam him again. </p><p>“Chase, please don’t make things worse.”</p><p>“I’m the one making it worse? He has me pinned up against the wall!” </p><p>“Kenny, back off of him! This isn’t getting us anywhere.” </p><p>“Fuck that! He’s holding my kids for ransom! He’s lucky I don’t kill him!” I yell. </p><p>“You would kill me? Your own son? I know you’re ashamed of me, but damn!” I look into his eyes. I can see a mixture of hurt and fear and then I remember, he’s my son too. I let go of him and he blocks the door. </p><p>“Get out of my way, so I can get my kids!” </p><p>“What the hell makes you think they’re here?” </p><p>“The crying baby is a dead giveaway! Now move!” I push him out of the way and open the door. I find Connor sitting on the floor rocking the baby. I notice he has blood coming from his nose and mouth. </p><p>“Daddy!” He cries out. </p><p>I run over to him and kneel down next to him and hug him tightly. “Connor! Oh God, are you hurt?” </p><p>He nods. “I was beat up and shot twice.” I could kill Chase for putting him through this! </p><p>“Give me the baby.” I take the baby from Connor and rock him. “Can you stand up?” I ask Connor.</p><p>“He hasn’t been able to stand since he was shot.” I hear a female voice say. I turn and glare at her. </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?”</p><p>“That’s Amy. Go easy on her, she was really helpful with the baby.” Connor tells me. </p><p>“Hmph!” I snort. “Let’s you guys out of here so you can get some medical attention.” I turn to Stan. “Can you carry Connor for me?” </p><p>Stan nods. “Sure dude.” He gently picks Connor up. We head out the door when Chase approaches us. </p><p>“What about my $50,000?” He holds his hand out. Is he serious right now? </p><p>“Chase, you-“ I want to go off on him, but getting my kids out of here is more important right now. “You know what, it’s not even worth it. This isn’t over, I hope you know that.” I warn him as we head back to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19</p><p>Chase’s POV</p><p>“Dude! He’s going to have us arrested!” Jim starts panicking! “What are we going to do? I can’t go to jail…again!” </p><p>“He’s not going to do that.” I tell him as Amy hands me an icepack. I put the icepack on the back of my head. My head is throbbing after being slammed into the wall multiple times.</p><p>“How can you be so sure?”</p><p>“He wouldn’t do that because I’m his son! He’s soft like that.” I remind him. </p><p>“I don’t know Chase, he looked like he wanted to kill you.” Amy adds in as she touches the back of my head. “I think I feel a bump back there.” </p><p>“Gee thanks Amy.” I look at Jim. “Just relax, I can guarantee you he won’t go to the police. I can make sure of it.” </p><p>“I hope you’re right.” </p><p>“I am.” Truth is, I’m honestly not sure what Uncle Kenny is going to do. I’ve never seen him so angry at me before. I have to figure out how to get back on his good side so he doesn’t go to the police.” </p><p>Kenny’s POV</p><p>I arrive at the hospital and wait for Connor to be admitted to a room. I tell him I’m going to visit Kelly and I’ll be back soon. I head to Kelly’s room with the baby in my arms. I see that she’s sleeping and I kiss her on the forehead. “Babe...” I whisper in her ear. </p><p>She opens one eye and closes it. “Kenny, you’re back.”</p><p>“There’s someone who wants to meet you...”</p><p>She opens both eyes this time and then has the biggest smile on her face. “You found our baby!” She reaches her arms out for him. I hand him to her. </p><p>“That I did! I promised you I would.” </p><p>“Thank you! I love you so much!” She looks at him and smiles and tears up a bit. “My beautiful baby boy! I’m so happy I finally get to see your face! Your daddy was right, you look just like him.” She begins to examine him. “Should we get him checked out? Make sure he wasn’t harmed or anything?”</p><p>I nod in agreement. “Connor took good care of him, but we should get him checkout to be on the safe side.”</p><p>“You found Connor too?” I nod and her eyes light up. “Where is he?”</p><p>“He’s being checked out.” I tell her. </p><p>“I want to see him!”</p><p>I shake my head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea right now.”</p><p>“Why not? I’m sure he wants to see me too!”</p><p>“There’s something you need to know first.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I need you to remain calm...”</p><p>“Just tell me already!” I can tell she’s a little antsy. </p><p>“Connor is hurt...”</p><p>“What do you mean hurt?”</p><p>“He was shot...and beaten up.”</p><p>Kelly’s eyes widen. “What? Who did that to my baby? I hope they’re rotting in jail!” </p><p>“They’ll be dealt with, don’t worry about that.” I don’t want to give her all the details right now. She’s still healing so I don’t want to upset her anymore than she is right now. </p><p>“Take me to my son now!” I nod. I ask one of the nurses if it’s okay and I get a wheelchair to take her and the baby to Connor’s room.</p><p>Once we make it Connor’s room, I knock on the door and stick my head in. “Connor?” He turns towards me. “Someone is here to see you!” I smile as I wheel Kelly in the room. </p><p>“Mommy!” Connor’s eyes light up. </p><p>“Hi honey!” I wheel her over to him and take the baby. Kelly hugs Connor, then examines the bruises on his face. “Look at your face! My poor baby! Are you okay? Your daddy said you were shot too.” </p><p>He nods. “I’m okay. I have to be on crutches for a few weeks.” He pulls back the blanket and reveals a cast on his leg.</p><p>“Do you know who did this to you?” </p><p>“I-“ Connor looks at me and I signal for him to keep quiet. “I don’t know who he is. But I know Dad said he’ll make sure he’s taken care of, right dad?” He looks at me. </p><p>“Umm, sure…” </p><p>“I’m just glad you’re alive and well.” Kelly smiles and hugs him again. </p><p>“Same. So what happened to you?” He asks referring to Kelly’s neck brace. </p><p>“I had an argument with Chase and I slipped and fell down the stairs and fractured my neck.” </p><p>“Chase…” I hear Connor grumble. “I’m glad you’re okay.” </p><p>Kelly nods. “Same here. Your brother was born early because of that.” </p><p>“This has been driving me crazy for weeks. What’s his name? I’ve been calling him, “the baby”.</p><p>“I guess we never picked out a name.” I look at Kelly and smile as I hand her the baby. “How would you like to do the honors?” </p><p>She smiles and nods. “I’ve always like the name Benjamin.” She looks down at him. “How would you like to be called Benjamin? We can call you Ben for short.” He smiles. “I think he likes it. I think his middle name should be Connor.” She smiles at Connor. “You took good care of your brother so I think you’ve earned that honor. What do you think of Benjamin Connor McCormick?”</p><p>“I love it!” I tell them. </p><p>Connor nods in agreement. “Me too. Thanks mom.”</p><p>“I better get you two back to your room. You need to rest, and this little guy-“</p><p>“Benjamin!” Kelly interrupts me. </p><p>I nod. “Right, Benjamin needs to be examined.”</p><p>“I don’t want to leave Connor so soon.” Kelly grabs Connor’s hand. </p><p>“He’ll be fine. But you have to get better so you get out of here.”</p><p>Kelly smiles. “I’m fine now that I know that my babies are safe and sound!”</p><p>“You still need to rest. You’re putting too much strain on your neck. You want that fracture to heal, right?”</p><p>She sighs. “You’re right. I’ll come back as soon as I can. I love you honey.” She kisses Connor’s hand.</p><p>“I love you too mom.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later buddy.” I tell Connor. </p><p>“Dad wait!” He calls out just as we’re leaving. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Please don’t leave. I don’t want to be alone!”</p><p>Kelly and I exchange looks. “I have to take your mom back to her room.”</p><p>“Can you come back? Please dad, I’m begging you!”</p><p>“Kenny, stay with him. I can have a nurse take us back.” Kelly steps in. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>She nods. “He may be traumatized from the kidnapping. Be there for him please.” She whispers.</p><p>I give her a kiss on the forehead. “Okay.” I take her out to the nurse’s station and a nurse agrees to take them back to her room. I go back to Connor’s room and sit down on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“Hey bud, what was that all about?” I ask him. </p><p>“What if Chase comes here? Or one of his friends?”</p><p>I shake my head. “It’s not going to happen.”</p><p>He starts to cry. “You don’t know that! What happened to Tommy? Is he okay?”</p><p>I nod. “He’s fine. I’ve been in touch with his dad. He left the hospital about a week ago and is recuperating at home.”</p><p>“Good.” He wipes his eyes and glares at me. “Why didn’t you want mom to know that Chase did this?”</p><p>“I don’t want to upset her.”</p><p>“She’s going to find out eventually.”</p><p>“I know, but I want her home first before I tell her.”</p><p>“Please tell me Chase isn’t going to continue to stay at our house.”</p><p>I nervously rubs the back of my head. “I umm...”</p><p>“Dad! Do you know how uncomfortable I will be? I can’t be under the same roof as him!”</p><p>“I get it, but where is he supposed to go?”</p><p>“How about jail?”</p><p>“Connor, that’s your brother.”</p><p>“So? He doesn’t care so why should I?” He folds his arms. </p><p>“I’ve never heard you talk like this.”</p><p>“I know he’s your son, but I hate him!”</p><p>“You don’t mean that...”</p><p>Connor nods. “I do! I hate Chase and I’ll never forgive him for what he did to me and Benjamin! Ever!”</p><p>“Connor...”</p><p>“He shouldn’t get away with this! What are you waiting for to call the police?”</p><p>“I need time.”</p><p>“Time for what? You know what he did! If you don’t call the police, I will!”</p><p>“Connor please.”</p><p>“I’m afraid dad! I’m afraid of what he’ll do next! I refuse to live my life in fear especially at home! He has to go!”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it…I promise.” I pull him into a hug. As angry as I am with Chase, right now I’m feeling very torn…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>